Amor Entintado
by Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki
Summary: Se dice que la tinta mas corriente, dura mas que la memoria mas prodigiosa, pero que hay de las otras tientas, aquellas que se plasman en nuestras decisiones, nuestro camino, nuestro pasado. Los tientes del Amor son únicos y especiales, pero... ¿podrán soportar la prueba del tiempo?
1. prologo

\- ¿sucede algo malo? –

\- oh, ruego me perdone, no pensé que alguien más viniera a este lugar –

\- descuida, creo que me perdí un poco, vine… -

\- se a que vino señor, mi padre debe estar esperándolo –

\- ya veo, pero, dime, ¿te sucede algo? –

\- no tiene por que preocuparse… -

\- pero lo hago, ¿que pudo haberte orillado a venir a un lugar como este para ocultar tu pena?, es algo que preocupa a este viejo, siéntete en libertad de hablar conmigo -

\- yo… ¿puedo confiarle un secreto? -

\- solo si crees que lo merezco…–

\- vera, cuando estaba realizando un encargo, yo...bueno, no pude evitar notar una presencia inusual... una joven-

\- ¿paso algo en especial con ella? -

\- si... quiero decir, no, ella... bueno, solo la pude ver a la distancia debido a mis deberes, aun así, pude verla con suma claridad... -

\- creo entender a donde te diriges, cuéntame, ¿cómo era ella?, ¿era bonita? -

\- hermosa, sus ojos eran tan profundos que yo... yo quede atrapado por ellos, su cabello parecía de seda, sus labios eran tan... tan… - suspiro

\- respira, creo que me quedo claro - risa leve – es fácil saber lo que está pasando, mi duda es otra ahora, ¿por que lo guardas en secreto?, los sentimientos que ahí en tu interior te harán daño si los guardas solo para ti, lose por experiencia -

\- nuestro padre es muy estricto con nuestras relaciones, temo que si me descubre, me imponga el mismo castigo que nuestro hermano mayor, estos sentimientos solo me han traído melancolía, yo... no sé que hacer para que paren -

\- no eres el primero ni el ultimo que sufre por amor, todavía recuerdo cuando conocí a mi esposa por primera vez, tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que la amaba, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella – lanzo un suspiro- escucha el consejo de este viejo, no desperdicies tu tiempo ni el de ella, lo único cierto es que, todo puede pasar, incluso tu historia de amor -

\- ¿pero que puedo hacer? siento que no tengo ninguna oportunidad, ni siquiera decirle "buenos días" una sola vez, me siento atrapado por quien soy y debo ser…-

\- y si te dieran la oportunidad de cambiar quien eres, ¿la tomarías?-

\- eso seria... maravilloso, yo, yo, yo, no sabría que decir... salvo, ¿que diría mi padre? -

\- aunque no lo parezca, puedo ser algo persuasivo, en especial con clase a la que pertenece tu padre -

\- no lose, el suele ser muy imponente cuando quiere que las cosas se hagan como él dice -

\- no te preocupes, de eso yo me ocupare en su momento, lo que quiero saber en estos momentos es... ¿apostaras todo a ella?, aquella que has visto una sola vez, aquella que ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia, la chica con la que no has cruzado la más mínima palabra, realmente cambiarías quien eres solo por una oportunidad de ganar su corazón, ¿apostarías todo por ella? -

\- si, ella lo vale... -

\- bueno, dejemos el drama para cuando te confieses ante ella, por ahora que tal si me llevas con tu padre, ya es tarde y ahora si tengo una verdadera razón hablar con el -

\- como usted diga Octavo... -

\- dime abuelo, todos llaman así…-


	2. Paso 1, llegar a su mundo

El estruendo del silbato anuncio la partida del tren, las campanas sonaron con el avance de la pesada máquina de vapor, con lentitud fue dejando el andén junto a las a los pasajeros que momentos antes transporto, difícilmente se movían o realizaban sus respectivas actividades, la atención estaba centrada en un pasajero que destacaba uno por su presencia. Un joven alto y apuesto, caucásico con un peculiar cabello azulado, su vestimenta era camisa blanca de manga larga, por encima de esta un chaleco negro que hacía juego con el pantalón de vestir.

Aparte de su alta, realizaba gestos que no eran propios de alguien de muy corta edad, tenía un porte majestuoso. los pocos que contemplaban de forma detenida, lograron notar que debajo de su ojo derecho tenía un tatuaje de estilo tribal como si estuviera llorando, un rasgo opacado por el color de sus ojos que eran un dorado único. Él se encontraba mirando el letrero que estaba por encima de las escaleras de salida, "Bienvenido a Gloomsville" pudo leer, puso una de sus manos en el pecho e inhalo profundo antes de liberar un fuerte suspiro, se tallo un poco el pecho para luego sacudirse un poco.

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta dar con el equipaje que se descargó del tren, se acercó hasta quedar frente a un enorme baúl, era tan grande como un sarcófago el cual cabria un par de hombres adultos con facilidad. Se inclino lo suficiente para tomar la de una de las agarraderas y de un solo impulso se enderezo cargándolo, comenzó a caminar sin mostrar señal de esfuerzo o molestia al caminar con la pesada carga.

No tardó mucho en salir de la estación del tren, comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad hasta tomar un sendero que lo llevaba a las afueras. El cielo se encontraba nublado y se podía escuchar el trueno de las tormentas que estaban próximas a caer, los arboles eran de un tono tan oscuro que se podía confundir con el carbón, con cada paso que daba para subir la colina, el sendero se volvió más angosto, se detuvo al llegar a un porto algo antiguo, se acercó mientras para mirar a través de los barrotes con una gran sonrisa.

Al final de la colina se encontraba una mansión de un estilo victoriana, rodeada de un precipicio sin fondo aparente, tenía un aura que recordaba a las casas embrujadas, él se limitó a respirar profundo antes de abrir el portón y caminara hacia y acercarse a la enorme mansión. Durante su avance, abría y cerraba su mano libre, su respiración se volvió rítmica con cada paso, estiraba su cuello conforme se acercaba, pronto se quedó inmóvil al estar al pie de los escalones de la entrada.

Froto sus dedos en su palma mientras mordía su labio inferior, tenía la mirada fija en la puerta, permaneció quieto por un tiempo antes de dar el primer paso, no tardó en llegar a la puerta, estiro su mano para alcanzar el timbre, las campanas se escucharon de forma clara en toda la mansión, incluso sintió una leve vibración en su ser. Coloco el baúl en el suelo para limpiarse las mangas, acomodar su chaleco, arreglar su cabello y revisar el olor de su aliento, se detuvo al escuchar pasos detrás de la puerta antes de que se abriera.

Al abrirse mostro a una joven de aspecto muy llamativo, una chica pelirroja de grandes ojos y piel como la porcelana, usaba vestido negro que terminaba por encima de sus rodillas, medias naranjas de rallas y zapatillas negras. Ella contemplo al joven frente a ella el cual tenía una sonrisa temblorosa, miro con atención y se percató de la presencia del baúl que tenía aun costado, después de eso ella le dio una gran sonrisa.

\- hola, ¿puedo ayudarte? - dijo con un tono alegre

\- buenas tardes, estaba buscando a una persona de nombre Ruby Gloom –

\- yo soy Ruby Gloom – mientras se apuntaba con la mano a si misma – ¿en que puedo servirte?

\- es un placer, me llamo Aleth… – mientras sacaba un periódico de su bolcillo – y vine por el anuncio que pusieron en el periódico, espero y la habitación sigua en renta -

\- creo que debe haber un error – revisando la página del anuncio – nosotros no hemos puesto este anuncio -

\- ¿cómo es posible? - tomando el periódico para verlo – sabía que no debí confiar en el -

\- lo siento, espero que no haya viajado desde muy lejos -

\- prácticamente vine desde otro mundo... – arrugo el periódico para guardarlo – bueno, supongo que buscare algo en el pueblo, lamento las molestias -

Se inclino para tomar la agarradera del baúl, dejando salir un fuerte pujido, comenzó a arrastrarlo poco a poco, avanzaba 5 centímetros en cada estirón, la madera rechinaba donde el peso del baúl cambiaba de lugar, pronto la cara se puso roja de los esfuerzos que realizaba.

\- ¡espera! - lo detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras – pronto anochecerá, porque no pasas la noche aquí, mañana veremos cómo ayudarte a regresar al pueblo -

\- eso me sería de mucha ayuda, agradezco su amabilidad señorita Gloom -

\- llámame Ruby, vamos, pasa – abriendo ambas puertas – deja ayudarte -

Camino para colocarse en un costado del baúl junto a él, ambos lo comenzaron a empujar deslizándolo dentro de la mansión, al cruzar la puerta esta se cerró casi de inmediato, Aleth miro hacia atras para ver que la puerta fue cerrada por una gata negra con un collar rojo de espinas, esta no le quitaba la mirada de encima, incluso daba la impresión de estar siguiendo con la vista algo que solo ella podía ver.

Se detuvieron al llegar a la sala de estar, una enorme habitación cuyo techo alcanzan los 15 metros de alto con facilidad, en un costado se encontraba una enorme vitrina la cual tenía un panorama completo del jardín, los muros estaban llenos de fotografía de los que se podría intuir eran los residentes. En uno de los muros se encontraba una chimenea, frente a esta estaban solo dos sillones y un cojín en el suelo el cual fue ocupado por la gata negra. Dejaron el baúl junto a uno de los sillones mientras que Aleth se sentó sobre este para descansar.

\- vaya, si que esta pesado, es como si hubiera rocas dentro -

\- bueno, es algo más pesado – se levantó – buen, metafóricamente hablando –

Se arrodillo para poder abrir el baúl, al levantar la tapa se pudo apreciar el interior una gran cantidad de libros, ocupaba la mitad del espacio sin problemas, al dar un vistazo rápido, muchos de estos eran diversas obras literarias, recopilaciones de grandes historias, así como unos tantos de Autoayuda y técnicas de dibujo. Otra parte estaba llena de botellas con líquidos de distintos colores, pinceles, pliegos de papel y una carpeta de gran tamaño, solo un espacio pequeño fue reservado para la ropa.

\- cielos, es como una biblioteca personal -

\- solo traje lo que considere lo que no encontraría fácilmente en Gloomsville – paso su mano por los libros -tarde un tiempo en reunir algunos de ellos, en especial las tintas, son mezcla especial que yo hice – tomando una de las botellas – ¿te muestro? -

\- por supuesto -

El tomo uno de los pinceles y un pliego de pergamino de la carpeta, destapo una de las botellas para remojar la punta del pincel, al poner la punta del pincel en el pergamino, comenzó a moverlo con gran velocidad y elegancia, era como ver a quien dirige una orquesta sinfónica, solo se detenía a tomar más tinta de la botella.

\- oye Ruby, ¿quién tocaba la puerta? -

Entrando a la habitación se podía apreciar a un esqueleto viviente acercarse a ellos, usaba una sudadera negra y pantalón café con tenis rojos, pese que era de huesos, se podía apreciar un par de ojos humanos que lejos de verse extraños, hacía que se viera más amigable.

\- Chico Calavera, te presento a Aleth -

\- mucho gusto Aleth y dime, ¿que está haciendo? -

\- peeeermiteme un momento yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy listo – levantando se – aquí tiendes, una muestra de agradecimiento por dejarme pasar la noche -

Tanto Ruby como Chico Calavera se acercaron para ver lo que había realizado, pero su reacción no fue la esperada, en el trozo de pergamino no había nada salvo un pequeño círculo de color rojo en una de las esquinas.

-am gracias... es... un lindo círculo rojo – mientras forzaba una sonrisa

\- no entiendo el arte moderno – mientras rascaba su cráneo

\- coloca tu dedo pulgar en el círculo -

Cruzo miradas con Chico Calavera antes de coloco su pulgar sobre el círculo rojo, como si hubiera presionado un botón, varias líneas comenzaron a surgir como agua siguiendo un cauce, desde el circulo las líneas fueron apareciendo a lo largo del pergamino, al final se pudo apreciar un dibujo de la misma Ruby con enredaderas como marco del dibujo.

\- eso maravilloso, ¿cómo lo hiciste? - Ruby presiono el dibujo contra su pecho

\- es una tinta térmica, reacciona al calor – mientras guardaba la botella

\- impresionante – chico Calavera se acercó al baúl – y por lo que veo tienes muchas más -

\- solo unas cuantas, algunas no están listas...-

\- y dime, ¿que te trae a Gloomsville? – mientras tomaba una botella de tinta para verla

\- yo pensaba mudarme... pero creo me jugaron una mala broma -

\- tranquilo Aleth, que te parece si hablamos de eso en la cena con el resto de los chicos, seguro podemos resolver este problema antes del amanecer – escuchando que el reloj dio las 8 – será mejor darnos prisa antes de que Poe se termine todo, síguenos Aleth -

Tras guardar las cosas y cerrar el baúl, los tres salieron de la habitación, al quedar la habitación sola, la gata miraba con atención como de la nada el baúl se abrió de nuevo, una de las botellas con tinta comenzó a flotar en el aire mientras se alejaba. No tardaron mucho en llegar al comedor, al igual que la sala de estar, esta era muy amplia, tenía un tapiz más cálido y era iluminado por la luz de un enorme candelabro de cristal, una mesa tan larga suficiente para 10 personas, de las cuales 4 lugares ya estaban ocupados.

\- chicos, les presento a Aleth, pasara esta noche con nosotros – Ruby lo guio hacia la mesa – mira, te presento Frank y Len -

En un extremo se encontraba un ser de dos cabezas en un mismo cuerpo, una de ellas tenía un tono de piel azul mientras que la otra verde y parecía que los colores permanecían en el lado del cuerpo, usaba una playera guinda y pantalón negro.

\- que hay viejo, soy Frank – estiro su mano azul

\- y yo Len – estiro su mano verde

\- yo... - cruzo sus brazos para tomar ambas manos – es un placer conocerlos -

\- y ella es Ir.. -

sin dejarla terminar, una chica ciclope salto sobre la mesa para tomar la mano de Aleth y comenzar a sacudirla con fuerza. Salvo por su único y gran ojo, su aspecto era la de cualquier chica, cabello negro largo, blusa negra con adornos rojos, unas mallas de rallas rojas con gises.

\- ¡mucho gusto me llamo iris me gusta la diversión y tu pareces un sujeto divertido dime ¿que es lo que más te gusta hacer para divertirte?! -

\- tranquila Iris – Ruby detuvo las manos – ya luego hablaran de eso -

\- oh, está bien – regresando a su asiento

\- un... placer... Iris... - recuperándose se las sacudidas

\- mira Aleth quiero presentar te al ave más elocuente de estos lares, mi estimado Poe -

Chico Calavera camino hasta el otro extremo de la mesa donde señalo a un cuervo algo regordete, usaba un saco morado, un sombrero de copa y un monóculo.

\- oh, basta Chico Calavera, me avergüenza, aunque no negare que tengo una alta preparación lingüística que me permite, como emocionantes momentos atrás, ser… bueno, muy elocuente -

\- y de este lado, tenemos al murciélago más precavido de todos, Miedoso te presento a Aleth -

Chico calavera se pasó al otro lado de la mesa para mostrar a un pequeño murciélago de ojos grandes, usaba una bufanda morada pequeña.

\- es un placer conocerlo, señor Aleth -

-dime Aleth... es un placer conocerlos a todos… -

\- mmm, de hecho, no somos todos – Ruby suspiro – es verdad, ¿alguien ha visto a Desgracia? -

\- aquí estoy Ruby -

Entrando a la habitación se pudo apreciar a una chica alta y delgada, cabello negro muy largo con un velo azul, ojos grandes de los cuales salían lágrimas, su piel era de un tono morado pálido, vestía un vestido azul rey largo con mangas largas, usaba un corsé de un tono más claro. Estaba empujando un carrito de servicio el cual tenía distintos una gran hoya que se balanceaba con cada paso.

\- espero que tengan apetito, hice mi especialidaaaaaa -

De la nada, tropezó con el borde de la alfombra empujando el carrito mientras ella caía de frente, todos jalaron el aire de la impresión mientras se cubrían para recibir el impacto, incluyendo Desgracia que había cerrado los ojos esperando el dolor de su caída, pero nunca ocurio, abrio los ojos para ver que darse cuenta de que estaba suspendida en el aire, giro su cabeza para ver que Aleth la estaba sujetando de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sujetando el carrito.

\- ¿estás bien Desgracia? - Ruby se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

\- si... por primera vez, no me paso nada – poniendo se dé pie para mirar a Aleth – am, gracias este... -

\- me llamo Aleth... es un placer -

\- Aleth, eso fue impresionante, ¿cómo lo hiciste? - Chico calavera se acercó mientras hacia una pose marcial – parecías un ninja o algo parecido, ni siquiera te escuche moverte -

\- yo... bueno... no sé, solo reaccione... - mientras levantaba los hombros

\- lo que importa es que todo salió bien, ven, siéntate Aleth - Ruby lo guio hasta la mesa

\- y díganos joven Aleth, que te trae a nuestra humilde morada en la cima de la colina, si no es mucha indiscreción – Poe coloco una servilleta en su cuello.

\- bueno, quería mudarme a Gloomsville, iniciar una nueva etapa en mi vida, valerme por mí mismo, ser... independiente – viendo como le servían un palto con liquido verde

\- espero te guste el estofado sorpresa de pantano – Desgracia se dirigió a servir a los demás– es una receta de mi tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara abuela, Desgracia tercera -

\- parece... delicioso – respondió mientras su sopa burbujeo – ¿y cuál es la sorpresa? -

\- si lo dijera, ya no sería sorpresa, ¿Verdad? - sirviendo un tazón para Frank y Len

\- cielos, gracias Desgracia - Frank comenzó a comer

\- si, gracias – Len le siguió el paso

\- retomando el tema, dijiste en la gran sala que no podrías mudarte, ¿por que? - Chico calavera estiro su brazo para tomar la sal

\- bueno, mi hermano me dio un periódico donde decía que en esta mansión se rentaba una habitación... - contemplo a Ruby mientas inclinaba la cabeza – pero creo que me engaño -

\- o santos cielos, eso es muy cruel por parte de tu hermano –

\- miedoso tiene razón, no es bueno mentir, mucho menos a la familia, a no ser que sea para una fiesta de super divertida, gracias Desgracia – tomando el plato de estofado

\- de nada Iris, además, pudo ser peor, perderse en el camino o sufrir una rara enfermedad de la cual no haya cura – comento mientras se sentaba a un lado de Aleht – pero creo que te haya mentido un familiar es algo peor, debes estar furioso con él -

\- algo, pero… creo que entiendo por que lo hizo – sonrió mientras daba una cucharada al estofado – de no ser por él, no estaría disfrutando de esta cena – giro hacia desgracia – está realmente bueno -

\- porque razon te engañaría de esa manera – Ruby extendió la mano para tomar una canasta con pan

\- bueno, la verdad es que soy algo inseguro cuando se trata de tomar decisiones por mi cuenta… - contemplando su reflejo en el plato – seguramente seguiría en la casa del abuelo si no fuera por esa broma -

En el momento que dio la segunda cucharada, este peso más de lo usual, con algo de esfuerzo saco la cuchara con lo que la estaba deteniendo, al tenerla frente a él, sus ojos se quedaron abiertos, sentada de manera cómoda se encontraba una rana verde, esta inflo su garganta antes de salir saltando de la cuchara al piso he irse por el pasillo.

\- si que tienes suerte, te toco la sorpresa – comento Desgracia mientras apuntaba su plato

\- si… que suerte – Len se mostró algo decepcionado – a mí no me ha tocado

\- tranquilo Len, ya será para la próxima – comento Frank

\- disculpe mi curiosidad joven Aleth, pero me intriga saber, ¿por que Gloomsville a diferencia de otros lugares? – Poe continuo cenando

\- bueno, Gloomsville el lugar donde puedo realizar mi sueño... como decirlo sin sonar tonto... - con su mano apretó su mentón mientras se quedó pensando

\- vamos, no hay sueños tontos, solo tontos que no los siguen – comento Chico Calavera – te lo digo yo que he realizado una gran cantidad de proyectos con tal de descubrir la historia de mi familia -

\- Chico Calavera tiene razón, dinos tu sueño, tal vez podamos ayudarte... -

\- si tú lo dices Ruby… bueno, en ese caso les diré, pero me gustaría que lo guardaran en secreto – respiro profundo – ahí una chica de la que estoy enamorado... -

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- iris lanzo un grito tan fuerte que el ventanal a sus espaldas se fisuro – ¿quién es ella? ¿la conocemos? Cuéntanos, cuéntanos, cuéntanos -

\- Iris, ya basta… - Ruby la tomo del hombro para regresarla a su asiento – déjalo hablar, no puede responder si no le dejas –

\- oh, está bien – mientras cruzaba los brazos

\- disculpa a Iris, continua… –

\- gracias Ruby, el caso es que, sé que decidió venir a vivir aquí, así que vine para intentar ganarme su corazón – escucho una exclamación por parte de las chicas

\- pero di nos Aleth, ¿por qué no has ido a verla? –

\- veras Chico Calavera, no estoy listo para expresar mis sentimientos… – dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro – ella fue mi primer amor a primera vista… desde hace 8 años –

\- ¡8 AÑOS! – gritaron todos

\- eso es mucho tiempo para… bueno, nunca intentar algo por acercarte a tu amada – Poe comenzó a limpiar su monóculo.

\- lo que me sorprende es que siga enamorado de ella – cometo Frank

\- pienso que es algo tierno… – comento Desgracia – aunque también puede ser algo espelúznate si consideran que algo que un acosador haría –

\- ¿realmente lo piensas? – Aleth trago saliva –temía que se fuera a mal interpretar, mi inseguridad me hizo perder mucho tiempo, tal vez… deba regresar-

\- sería una pena que viajas tan lejos para regresar, ya estás aquí así que, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? – Ruby miro a los demás – que dicen chicos, están de acuerdo con que Aleth viva con nosotros para ayudarlo con su sueño -

\- por supuesto – iris comenzó a saltar en su asiento

\- cuenta con nosotros – dijeron los hermanos al unísono

\- será un honor en ayudar a unir a una joven pareja, no hay nada más bello que el amor – Poe se limpió el pico

\- bien dicho Poe, está decidido, Aleth bienvenido a la casa, después de la cena te llevare a una habitación –

\- gracias Ruby, gracias a todos, sabía que era una buena decisión venir a este lugar –

Después de la cena, los chicos ayudaron a Aleth a cargar su baúl a una de las habitaciones, el interior de esta era espaciosa tenía una cama, baño personal y una venta que daba una vista del precipicio. Después al dar las 11 de la noche, todos se retiraron a sus aposentos, Aleth comenzó a desempacar sus cosas de las cuales tomo un pliego de pergamino, lo extendió para colocarlo en la pared, paso su mano sobre este y el dibujo de una flor de loto de color celeste apareció, esta comenzó a brillar mientras que toda la habitación se oscurecía.

\- ¿Aleth, eres tú? – salió una voz del dibujo

\- hola abuelo, llamaba para decirte que había llegado con bien a Gloomsville –

\- me alegra oír eso, ¿lograste alcanzar la habitación del anuncio? -

\- siiii, lo logre… estoy viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella – cruzo los brazos – pese que todo fue una broma de Yari, logre tener una habitación – escuchando risas del otro lado – sé que estas hay, me las pagaras después -

\- permíteme abuelo… - otra voz surgió del dibujo – lo hice por tu bien, ya estás listo para conquistarla tigre, solo recuerda la estrategia que te enseñé–

\- no estoy seguro de esto, no es algo deshonesto… -

\- tatatatatatatatata – lo interumpio – ¿quién es el experto en conquistas? –

\- tu –

\- ¿quién tiene 8 novias, felices y al tanto de la situación? –

\- tu –

\- entonces no se pendejo y escuche a su hermano mayor –

\- está bien, tengo que irme, pero antes, abuelo… quería decirte algo –

\- ¿que es? – la primera voz reapareció

\- gracias por todo, no sé cómo pagártelo –

\- busca tu felicidad y la de ella, eso es un buen comienzo –

\- así será abuelo, me voy –

\- cuídate -

Paso su mano por encima del dibujo haciendo que este dejara de brillar, la habitación se ilumino una vez más permitiéndole caminar hacia la ventana, contemplo a la luna con una mirada perdida en el vacío, recargo su cabeza en una de sus manos mientas lanzaba un fuerte suspiro, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro llegando de oreja a oreja.

\- solo un poco más, el siguiente paso será ganarme la confianza de todos, si sus amigos me aceptan entonces es posible que ella también -


	3. paso 2, dar buena impresión parte 1

Junto a la mansión se encontraba un gran roble el cual tenía una casa para aves bastante ostentosa y amplia, de su única puerta se abrió para dar paso a Poe el cuervo, estaba terminando de acomodar su saco para respiro profundo antes de dejar salir el aire en un suspiro de satisfacción.

\- nada como iniciar las actividades del día como es debido, después de todo, el que madruga, siempre le ayudan… o algo parecido – ajusto su monóculo - ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – Contemplando una figura a la lejanía - parece que no soy el único pájaro madrugador... -

Extendió sus brazos para alzar vuelo, recorrió un pequeño tramo antes de aterrizar en el techo de la mansión, camino unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la orilla, ahí se encontraba Aleta, estaba sentado con las piernas colgando mientras tenía en su regazo una libreta y una pluma de tinta, alrededor de él se veían varios papeles con varias palabras escritas y tachones de tienta.

\- buenos días joven Aleth – realizando un saludo con su sombrero

\- oh, buenos días... Poe, ¿verdad? - giro para regresar el saludo – veo que ya no soy el único despierto -

\- correcto mi estimado Aleth, veo que tu también madrugas, eso es un buen habito que mantiene en óptimas condiciones el proceso cognitivo... -

\- sí, sobre eso... yo estoy despierto desde la medianoche – contemplo el horizonte

\- ¡media noche! – Alzando un poco la voz – es malo para la salud -

– se me olvido dormir, tenía tantos pensamientos en mi mente que salí para aclarar mis pensamientos -

\- ya veo y dime ¿qué es todo esto? -

\- lo siento, tiendo a escribir para calmar mis nervios... – viendo como Poe tomo una hoja

\- si me lo permites, veamos que tenemos aquí – aclaro su garganta - "he de comparar tu presencia con la de una tormenta, puesto que tu recuerdo me atormenta, la calidez de tu sonrisa, me trae sueños de alegría" ... mmm, bueno, eso fue… interesante -

\- es malo, lo sé, pero necesitaba plasmarlo de lo contrario no podría descansar

\- oh mi querido amigo, lo único malo de estas palabras es que ahora veo que tan serio es tu caso de enamoramiento – tomando más hojas

\- también lo sé, estoy mal – mientras frotaba sus ojos - pero... simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella... sería feliz si ella pensara en mí, aunque se una parte como yo lo hago -

\- bueno, eso será tema para otra ocasión, será mejor que recojas todo esto antes de que Frank y Len despierten -

\- ¿por qué? - levantándose

\- ellos son algo, como decirlo... -

A unos cuantos metros de la misión se podía apreciar un cobertizo de gran tamaño, de este se escuchó el zumbido de amplificadores encendiéndose los cuales causo que Poe se alterara y cubriera sus oídos, Aleth contemplo el cobertizo del cual comenzó a sonar un fuerte solo de guitarra. Se podía sentir como la estructura de la mansión se estremecía debajo de los pies, algunos de las hojas comenzaron a deslizarse por el tejado, Aleth se inclinó para comenzar a tomarla sin percatarse que piso una de ellas que estaba con la tinta fresca.

Su pie resbalo haciendo que callera de costado hacia el suelo, Poe dio un grito de preocupación mientras que Aleth estaba en caída libre, en un movimiento rápido, el uso sus brazos para tomar impulso y girar para quedar de frente a la pared, contrajo sus piernas para dar un fuerte pisotón el cual sumió parte de la pared , el impulso fue la suficiente para cambiar su dirección de caída a una más diagonal, se pudo ver como al caer al suelo, comenzó a girar sobre el mismo para terminar de espaldas por el suelo antes de detenerse en un arbusto.

Poe comenzó a aletear para descender a donde se encontraba Aleth, para ese entonces ya se había enderezado sentirse en el suelo, estaba cubierto de tierra y unas cuantas hojas del arbusto que comenzó a sacudir cuando noto una mano frete a él, levanto la mirada para ver que se trataba de Desgracia.

\- esa fue una gran caída – acomodando su cabello – lo lamento -

\- ¿por qué te disculpas? - levantándose al sostener su mano

\- porque fue mi culpa –

Pero… -mirando hacia arriba – resbale con una hoja y tú estabas aquí abajo – mostrando confusión

\- y eso que... -

\- oh, santo cielos, ¿te encuentras bien muchacho?, ¿estas lastimado? – Poe aterrizó

\- mareado... pero bien – mirando la pared – quisiera decir lo mismo de la pared -

\- descuida, estamos acostumbrados, principalmente por mis desastres -

\- entiendo… de igual forma pienso compensarles después... por ahora iré a guardar esto y a limpiarme un poco -

\- te acompaño, quiero cerciorarme que estés bien, además de que tengo unas cuantas ideas de cómo puedes mejorar tus escritos... -

\- gracias Poe, con permiso -

Poe subió al hombro de Aleth mientras comenzó a caminar de regreso al interior de la mansión, Desgracia comenzó a caminar cuando una ráfaga de viento provocó que una hoja de papel se pegara en su cara, al perder visión de adonde se dirigía tropezó cayendo al suelo.

\- auch ¿qué es esto?... - se puso en pie para quitarse la hoja de la cara - "la mansión de mis sueños, la mansión de mis anhelos, el hogar de la culpable de mis desvelos..." - se quedó contemplando la letra – muy meloso para mi gusto, pero creo que es algo… romántico, me pregunto dirá aquí -

Levanto una ceja donde analizaba el resto de la hoja, era difícil de leer puesto que estaba tachado con la misma tinta, giro el papel varias veces, lo acerco y lo alejo varias veces, al final lo puso a contra luz del cielo nublado y entrecerró los ojos para intentar leer mejor, solo pudo entender parte de una palabra.

\- "Glo" ¿Qué es un?... bueno, creo que será mejor devolverlo -

En ese momento un rayo cayó sobre ella quemándola junto con la hoja de papel, pese que su ropa y cabello quedo carbonizado, ella no pareció molestarle mucho, exclamo un "auch" mientras miraba como la hoja se volvía cenizas que se llevaba el aire. En la mansión se podía ver como el pequeño murciélago Miedoso, caminaba por los pasillos sin preocupación aparente cuando un mueble llamo su atención, en una pequeña mesa estaba un libro de pasta amarilla el cual tenía una pequeña nota que decía "léeme".

-oh vaya, bueno, si lo pide de esa manera, es que debe ser un buen libro –

Se acercó para tomar el libro que era casi se su mismo tamaño, lo coloco en el suelo para abrirlo y se escuchó un pequeño "Poc", antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba cubierto de una tinta color Amarilla, cuando pudo limpiar sus ojos noto que parte del libro estaba hueco y artefacto que parcia una catapulta pequeña. Se escucharon risas del suelo, estas se fueron haciendo más fuertes mientras que del mismo piso surgía un fantasma pequeño, Miedoso lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- debiste ver tu cara, esa fue una excelente broma –

\- oh cielos, Boo Boo arruinaste mi búfana favorita –

\- descuida, esa tinta desaparece después de un tiempo, mira…-

Tal como dijo el fantasmita, la tinta que cubría su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer volviéndose traslucida hasta que ya no era visible, miro por todos lados buscando alguna seña de la tinta, pero ni siquiera sentía que esta estuviera en su piel.

\- vez, te lo dije, como si nada hubiera pasado –

\- esa es una tinta muy buen, ¿de dónde la sacaste? –

\- yo… bueno… - tomo el libro – el chico nuevo… ellllll de dio esta tinta, si eso fue, el me la regalo –

\- oh bueno, que amable de Aleth por darte una tinta tan especial –

\- si, pero guarda el secreto quieres – se acercó para susurrar – el me la regalo a cambio de que no le dijera a nadie -

\- pero, me acabas de decir –

\- si pero sé que tu no dirás nada, por eso confió tanto en ti –

\- oh por supuesto que no, no defraudare tu confianza Boo Boo –

\- bien, iré a preparar la broma para alguien más y recuerda no le digas a nadie –

\- por supuesto –

Ambos se separaron tomando direcciones distintas, Boo Boo desapareció al doblar la esquina mientras que Miedoso continúo recorriendo el pasillo cuando se detuvo de repente, permaneció inmóvil como una estatua mientras una corriente electrica recorría su cuerpo, permaneció así hasta que la corriente desapareció y continúo caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Tras una ducha y un cambio de ropa, Aleth caminaba bajaba por las escaleras mientras cargaba a Poe en uno de sus hombros, este permanecía absorto en su lectura mientras proclamaba varios versos de un libro.

\- "Y mi alma, del fondo de esa sombra que flota sobre el suelo, no podrá liberarse. ¡Nunca más!" – estirando su mano al aire - ¿Qué te parece? –

\- la poesía no es lo mío, en especial la de terror, pero no quieto el mérito que es muy trabajo –

\- lo puedo entender, tras leer algo de lo tuyo pienso que tienes un estilo literario propio de un dramaturgo, tal vez debamos orientarnos en ese aspecto –

\- me parece bien, pero por ahora, quisiera orientarme hacia la cocina –

\- cierto, muy cierto, es por ese pasillo a la izquierda –

Siguiendo la indicación fue acercándose a la cocina percatándose de que alguien estaba tarareando, al asomarse por el marco de la puerta pudo apreciar la cocina, bastante amplia y de un color amarillo cálido, se podía apreciar varias repisas con ingredientes y utensilios, así como una gran hoguera donde se encontraba un caldero tan grande que una vaca podría caber dentro, a un lado de este caldero se encontraba una pequeña escalera que permitía llegar a la parte superior sin problema, era en este pequeño pedestal donde se podía apreciar a Ruby tararear mientras cocinaba.

Él se quedó contemplando a Ruby un tiempo antes de animarse a entrar a la cocina, mantenía la mirada fija en ella como si estuviera hipnotizado, antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba a un lado del caldero mirándola desde abajo. Ruby se había percatado de la presencia de Aleth y Poe, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para inclinarse un poco para dirigirle una cálida sonrisa.

\- buenos días Poe, buenos días Aleth – acomodando su cabello – son los primeros en llegar

\- buenos días Ruby, hoy estas radiante –

\- bueno, hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial, así que quería que fuera un desayuno especial –

\- Ruby… - Aleth tenía su mirada fija – ¿Qué… cual era la canción que tarareabas? –

\- mmm, no lo recuerdo bien, ¿por que el inte… -

En el momento que ella se inclinó para acercarse, su mano resbalo por restos de comida que había en el barandal, por la inercia del movimiento se dirigía cara de frente hacia el suelo, cerró los ojos esperando la caída, en vez de eso, sintió como dio un giro mientras era sujetada de la cintura y de las rodillas. Iris y Chico calavera estaban entrando a la habitación cuando se toparon con una escena frecuente de las películas, con una mano sosteniendo su espalda y la otra para cargar sus piernas por detrás de las rodillas, Aleth cargaba a Ruby mientras ambos estaban inclinados como quien baila tango.

\- ¿estás bien Ruby? – levantándola

\- si, me nos mal que estabas aquí – recuperando el equilibrio para retirarse

\- buenos días Ruby, buenos días Aleth… – iris entro mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa – ¿ya está el desayuno? –

\- buenos días iris -contesto Aleth -

\- buenos días iris – se sacudió la blusa – esperen un momento, ya casi termino –

Sin decir nada Chico calavera también camino hacia la mesa al mismo tiempo que Aleth, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que todos estuvieran reunidos. Waffles con crema batida, frutilla y caramelo fundido a un costado, todos disfrutaron de la comida, todos menos Desgracia, ella había comido la mitad de su plato mientras se quedó quieta.

\- ¿todo está en orden Desgracia? – Ruby miro su plato – pensé que te gustaban las cosas dulces –

\- me encantan, pero… - mirando sus manos – estoy bien –

\- ¿que eso no es bueno? – iris dio otra mordía a su platillo

\- no para mi, mi alergia no ha aparecido, mi vaso sigue sin romperse y no me he atragantado con la comida, es casi como… como si no hubiera mala suerte –

En ese momento Aleth se atraganto con su bebida, golpeo su pecho mientras tocia para poder respirar otra vez, Ruby se levantó de su asiento para rodear la mesa e ir a ayudarlo, con pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, fue recuperándose mientras que dejo su baso de lado mientras se limpió lo que había derramado encima.

\- ¿Estas bien Aleth? -

\- perdón – cubriendo se con la servilleta – respire mientras bebía, pero estoy bien – miro a Desgracia – un desayuno tranquilo no es sinónimo de buena suerte –

\- lo es para mí -

\- bueno, tal vez sea viernes 13 y tu suerte este al revés – Ruby miro un calendario – aunque puede que no –

\- pero si no es un viernes 13 entonces, ¿Qué más puede provocar que tengas buena suerte? – Frank se rasco la cabeza –

\- tal vez, se levantó del lado correcto de la cama – Len respondió a su hermano

\- no lo sé nunca le había pasado a nadie de mi familia… - ella se quedó pensando – aunque, puede ser… -

\- ¿que Desgracia? Cual quiere pista será buena–

\- bueno, una vez que uno de mis parientes tuvo suerte y sobrevivió a las arenas movedizas –

\- bueno ya sabemos por dónde empezar, nos reuniremos en el gran salón para investigar la repentina buena suerte de Desgracia –

\- yo, lo lamento… tengoooo que ir a pueblo, si, yo este, iré a recoger algo que me mando mi abuelo – Aleth se levantó de la mesa – yo… espero que no les moleste –

\- no para nada… - Desgracia dio otra mordida a su plato – no, nada todavía -

\- bueno, será mejor que me vaya – camino hacia la salida –

\- espera – Ruby camino hacia el – te acompaño, tengo unos mandados que hacer, ya sabes, cosas que comprar… -

\- bueno, si tú lo dices, iré por algo de mi cuarto y te veré en la entrada –

\- hecho –

Tan pronto Aleth salió de la cocina, Ruby fue a una de las despensas para abrir un cajón, saco de su interior varias hojas, comenzó a repartirlas a todos a una gran velocidad.

\- escuchen, quiero que cada uno de ustedes haga lo que le toco en la lista –

\- ¿para que es esto Ruby? – Iris comenzó a leer su hoja

\- son los preparativos de la fiesta de bienvenida para Aleth, quiero que sea una sorpresa así que lo entretendré hasta las 6 de la tarde con las compras –

\- descuida Ruby, tendremos todo listo para cuando ustedes regresen –

\- gracias Chico Calavera, me voy antes de que Aleth sospeche algo – retirándose de la cocina

\- bueno, será mejor que empecemoOOOoOooOs… -

El grito de Chico Calavera fue de la impresión de ver a Desgracia inflamada del rostro, su garganta se había imanado tanto que era fácil confundirla con un sapo. Una vez que Aleth y Ruby salieron de la mansión camino hacia el pueblo, todos comenzaron a realizar sus responsabilidades; Frank y Len comenzaron a mover los amplificadores y su guitarra al interior de la mansión; con la ayuda Squig, el gusano gigante volador, Iris comenzó a decorar el Gran Salón; Chico Calavera estaba trabajando en su habitación con su equipo de química mientras llenaba un barril de vino; Poe y Miedoso estaban escogiendo los juegos de la fiesta.

Todo estaba saliendo según el plan para la fiesta, se podía apreciar todo el entusiasmo al realizar la fiesta. Ruby y Aleth estaban caminando por el sendero, permanecían en silencio ocupados con los pensamientos de sus mentes, Ruby lo miro de reojo sin llamar su atención, Aleth jugaba con sus manos y otras veces estiraba su chaleco, su mirada parecía perdida en el suelo y se podía apreciar cierto sudor en su frente.

\- ¿todo bien Aleth? –

\- ¿eh? Si, si, no te preocupes… - limpiando sus manos en su pantalón

\- ¿seguro?, pareces estar algo nervioso –

\- nervioso, yo… je je jeeeee creo que si – entrecerrando sus ojos – un poco, no estoy seguro de que di una buena impresión ayer… –

\- descuida, le caíste bien a todos en la mansión –

\- yo… hablaba de alguien especial –

\- oh, es verdad, tu persona especial -mirando hacia la ciudad – ¿la vistes ayer? –

\- si… seguía igual de bella que la primera vez que la vi… tenía tantas ganas de verla y en mi primer día… yo, le mentí… entre en pánico y no fui sincero con quien soy en realidad–

\- ¿Qué le ocultaste? –

\- yo… lo siento Ruby, no estoy listo para hablar de eso… no es algo fácil de contar, no me mal entiendas, es solo que bueno… –

\- sea lo que sea, seguro que no puede ser tan grabe, aun así, siente libre de contarnos cuando creas que estés listo –

\- gracias Ruby, eres la mejor – apunto con su mano – te parece si nos detenemos primero ahí… quiero calmar mis nervios -

Ambos se detuvieron en una pequeña cafetería, tomaron una de las mesas que estaba en el exterior mientras tomaban el menú que se encontraba en la mesa.

\- mmm, ¿no sé que pedir? –

\- yo invito, pide lo que quieras, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de tu hospitalidad de anoche – viendo como llegaba el mesero

\- es muy amable, en ese caso, quiero una malteada de fresa por favor –

\- ¿solo eso? –

\- si, no quiero arruinar mi apetito para esta noche –

\- bueno, en ese caso yo pediré lo mismo - entregando el menú

\- un momento por favor – se retiró el mesero

\- dime Aleth, ¿a que hora llegara el paquete que te mando tu abuelo? –

\- mmm, al parecer llegara a las 5:30 de aquí así que todavía tenemos algo de tiempo – riendo un poco – me pregunto a quién de mis hermanos mandara –

\- cuéntame que hacías antes de venir a Gloomville, por lo que vi ayer debes ser algún tipo de artista o cuentista –

\- bueno, algo así, yo me encargaba de tomar registro de los viajes de mis hermanos, ya sabes con escribía sobre los lugares, hacia unos cuantos dibujos –

\- en serio, debieron ser maravilloso viajar por tantos lados –

\- si, vi paisajes que muchos ni se imaginan, conocí criaturas sorprendentes, personas que parecían sacadas de libros, no niego que me divertía, pero… -

\- la extrañabas, a tu persona especial, ¿no es así? –

\- siempre me preguntaba cómo estaba, si tenía amigos, si era feliz… - soltó un suspiro largo – quería regresar e intentar ganarme su corazón, pero siempre tuve miedo de que me rechazara, o peor aún, me odiara –

\- ahora entiendo por que te engañaron para que vinieras, piensas demasiado las cosas, hay veces que es necesario aventurarse a lo desconocido, ¿de lo contrario como podrías estar junto a ella? – notando que él se reía - ¿dije algo raro?

\- no, solo que me dijiste exactamente lo mismo que mi abuelo cuando fui adoptado, palabras menos palabras más, pero el punto el mismo –

\- su orden –

El mesero había regresado con una malteada de gran tamaño con dos pajillas, al verlo tanto Ruby como Aleth cruzaron miradas entendiendo la atmosfera que tenía su situación.

\- am, creo que hay un malentendido - Aleth levanto la mano – pedimos dos malteadas de fresas –

\- no, no, no hay error, es servicio especial de la casa para las jóvenes parejas, ahora con su permiso, que lo disfrute – retirándose de la mesa

\- es por eso por lo que le digo que hay un error… - viendo como entro al establecimiento – aaa, esto es penoso -

\- ni que lo digas, pero mira el lado bueno –

\- ¿y cuál es? –

\- asi podremos terminar más rápido y continuar con nuestros mandados –

\- no te molesta –

\- para nada, es bueno compartir con los amigos –

\- bueno, si no te molesta, que esperamos -

Ambos tomaron turnos para tomar de la malteada y solo una ocasión los dos tomaron al mismo tiempo, continuaron hablando y riendo de la situación, al término de esta, pagaron para continuar con su camino. El tiempo paso de manera rápida ahora que el Aleth se encontraba más relajado, realizaron las compras a lo largo del distrito comercial, frutas, verduras, ingredientes para pasteles, artículos para fiestas, varios botiquines de primeros auxilios, varios artículos que eran parte de la vida diaria de todos. Faltaban media hora para que dieran las 6, en una área bastante amplia y algo retirada del pueblo, Ruby estaban sentada en una banca junto con las bolsas de compras las cuales estaban llenas al borde de reventar.

Ella contemplo como Aleth estaba extendiendo un enorme pliego de pergamino, con rocas que encontraba en el suelo, la aseguraba en el suelo evitando que esta se fuera volando por el aire, al cabo de terminar, tomo distancia hasta quedar a unos pasos de Ruby. El pergamino tenía el dibujo de una flor de loto en un círculo rodeado de varios detalles tribales.

\- ¿para que es esto? -Ruby estaba balanceando sus pies

\- bueno… - rasco su cabeza – siento que puedo confiar en ti más que nadie ahora, así que pensé que la mejor manera de decirte quien soy en realidad era mostrándotela –

\- me parece bien, pero no crees que deberíamos ir a la oficina de correos de la estación del tren, ya casi será la hora de la entrega -

\- descuida, harán la entrega aquí –

\- ¿aquí? – mirando a su alrededor - pero no hay nada -

\- mejor para mí, sabes, cuando me preguntaste que si venia de muy lejos, yo te respondí que "prácticamente vine desde otro mundo" – giro a verla – bueno, no era broma –

Las marcas en el pergamino comenzaron a brillar, comenzaron a tomar un tono celeste mientras pequeñas corrientes electrica surgían de él, estas comenzaron formar un arco de gran tamaño, como si de una puerta se tratara, en el interior comenzó a surgir la imagen de un túnel que estaba girando en espiral constante, Ruby tenía los ojos abiertos donde contemplaba la espiral, sin dar tiempo de preguntar, del interior del portal surgió una persona montada en una motocicleta.

Un joven bien parecido de al menos unos 25 años, piel morena y con una cola de caballo muy larga, usaba una gabardina negra de tela que hacía juego con un chaleco y pantalón del mismo tono. Se detuvo a unos metros de ellos, apago el motor y bajo de la motocicleta, acomodo su cabello suelto de una manera galante, su caminar fue marcada y elegante, ignorando a Aleth él se acercó directamente con Ruby para tomar su mano, se inclinó para dar un beso en su palma y luego cruzar mirada con ella.

\- ¿Qué hace una bella joven sola por aquí? – sonriendo de manera leve

\- am, yo, oh, vaya, yo… este – comenzando a darse aire con su mano

\- deme el gusto de invitarla a tomar algo, yo invi… -

Fue interrumpido al ser pateado en la parte superior de la cabeza, Aleth había usado el talón su talón para dar el golpe ocasionado que el joven se agachara por el impacto, Ruby retiro su mano mientras se quedaba mirando como los dos se reincorporaban para verse frente a frente.

\- cálmate casanova, ella está fuera de tu liga – Aleth cruzo los brazos

\- hermanito, creí haberte enseñado bien – mientras movía su dedo para decir no – no hay chica fuera de tu liga, tan solo más complicada de conquistar –

\- aun así, además me lo debías por la broma del periódico –

\- oh vamos, lo hice por amor, no puedes culparme por preocuparme por mi hermanito –

\- eres un dolor de cabeza sabes –

\- am, hola… lamento interrumpir- saludando con su mano - pero ¿que está pasando? ¿quién es él? y ¿de dónde salió? –

\- perdón, Ruby, te presento a Yari, es uno de mis Hermanos mayores –

\- es un placer… soy Ruby Gloom-

\- el placer es mío, tesoro –

\- ¡Yari! – Aleth alzo la voz

\- está bien, está bien, tu mundo, tus reglas – levantando su manos a la altura de sus hombros - dios, enserio necesitas relajarte, sabes lo difícil que es cruzar a este universo, ten un poco de compasión –

\- ¿de que hablan? –

\- veras Ruby, nuestra familia… nuestro abuelo no es de este mundo, él tiene la responsabilidad de viajar a distintos mundos para ayudar a una causa mayor – Aleth respiro profundo – literalmente, nosotros lo ayudamos viajando de universo en universo ayudando a quien lo necesita… -

\- recibiendo un pago a cambio, claro está – Yari interrumpió

\- entonces, ¿son alienígenas? -

\- lo siento, pero soy tan humano como tu – Yari camino hacia su moto – en fin, tengo el tiempo contado, el jefe de este lugar no le agrada que vengamos in avisar, además, quede de ayudar a Ana con su robot, ten, se te olvido esto en la casa -

de una de las alforjas que se encontraba a un costado de la motocicleta, saco un gran libro, era tan grueso como el puño de un adulto, en cuanto a largo y ancho con facilidad cubría el pecho de Aleth.

\- mi bitácora – mientras la tomaba - ¿cómo pude olvidarla? -

\- por lo en babado que andabas por la chica de tus sueños – subiendo a su moto

\- no me hace gracia -

\- a mi si...es más... - encendió el motor – se te olvidaron en tu cuarto -

De uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina saco un puñado de papeles, los lanzo al aire mientras aceleraba para dar marcha a su retirada, tan pronto cruzo el portal este se cerró dejando un desastre atrás, Aleth tomo uno de los papeles para mirarlo con atención, su rostro se volvió más pálido, comenzó a recogerlas de forma frenética solo para ver que Ruby ya tenía varias en su mano.

Ruby tenía boca abierta de forma ligera, tenía cierto rubor en sus mejillas mientras miraba cada una de las fotos en sus manos, era tanta su concentración que no se percató donde Aleth se acercó para tomarlas con cierta desesperación. Hizo una gran bola de papel con todas las fotos y luego la arrogo por el precipicio.

\- am... Aleth, ¿hay algo de lo que tengamos que hablar? -

\- yo... bueno...este… mira que tarde es, ya van a dar las 6 -

\- ¡las 6! - Ruby se levantó de la banca – tenemos que regresar lo más pronto posible – miro las bolsas – oww, no llegaremos a tiempo con tantas cosas -

\- bueno, creo que no tiene caso esconderlo más -

Aleth camino con su bitácora en mano, se detuvo a unos pasos de donde estaba el pliego de pergamino que uso para el portal, abrió el grueso libro y tras un tiempo de buscar entre las paginas tomo una y la desprendió con gran facilidad, la arrojo al suelo para luego chasquear los dedos. Una enorme nube de humo surgió de la hoja cubriendo una gran área, al despejarse dejo ver a un ave de gran tamaño, a simple vista se daba la impresión de ser un agila, pero su aspecto era fuera de lo habitual.

Su cuerpo estaba delineado por franjas negras dándole la paraciencia de un dibujo, el color de su cuerpo era un matiz de varios colores que cambiaban con frecuencia, su tamaño era comparable con un automóvil y algo que sobre salía era que en su espalda estaba una montura que se asemejaba a un trineo.

\- ¿pero que es eso? -

\- es un Alcón milenario, suelen unirse como transporte en otros mundos, bueno, al menos es la representación de uno, aun así él nos llevar de regreso –

\- ¿eres alguna clase de mago algo parecido? -

\- pues... si... un practicante de hecho no termine mis estudios ya que no lo ocuparía aquí... pero, dejemos eso para después, se nos hace tarde -

Con el movimiento de su mano, el Alcón se inclinó mientras extendía una de sus alas para ser usada de rampa, subieron las bolsas en los asientos de la parte trasera mientras ellos tomaban los asientos delanteros. La enorme criatura extendió sus alas mientras corría hacia el precipicio, alzo vuelo unos metros después de saltar, pronto estaban surcando las nubes con Gloomsville de vista panorámica.

\- wow, esto es impresionante, ¿por que no lo usaste al mudarte? -

\- porque usarla en un lugar donde no se necesita – contemplo su bitácora – en los viajes con mis hermanos eran algo peligrosos, yo... usaba la magia que me enseñaron para ayudar, no niego que es muy útil en situaciones de emergencia, pero... quería una vida tranquila al mudarme aqui -

\- entonces... no es que se te haya olvidado – cruzo sus brazos – dejaste tu bitácora a propósito, ¿me equivoco? -

\- rayos, eres más astuta de lo que pensé – bajando la mirada – oye, sobre las fotos... tu...-

\- oh, vaya... - comenzando a jugar con su cabello – yo, creo que es muy lindo de tu parte sabes, yo no espere que pasara algo como esto... -

\- perdón... no es que haya querido mentir, es solo bueno... yo no estaba listo sabes, yo...-

\- tranquilo, yo tampoco estaba lista – Ruby desvió su mira al frente - ¡Aleth!, ¿Que es eso? -

Al levantar la mirada hacia el frente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba la mansión, lo que preocupo a ambos era el ver como una criatura amarilla coloso estaba atacando la mansión, su cuerpo aprecia estar echa de baba y varios tentáculos con garras, su boca pes estar abierta tenía tiras de baba que la conectaba, sus ojos eran de un tono más claro y brillante que su cuerpo.

\- ¿tiene que ser bromeando? -


	4. paso 2, dar buena impresión parte 2

Falta media hora para que dieran las 6 y todo parecía estar listo para la fiesta de bienvenida para Aleth, Chico Calavera contemplaba la decoración enmarcándolo con sus dedos, avanzaba hasta llegar a donde estaban todos con sus gorros de fiestas.

\- bien chicos, parece que terminamos todos los preparativos – se percató que Poe cargaba libros – Poe, ¿qué haces amigo? -

\- bueno, me tome la libertad de recolectar unos cuantos libros para hacer unas cuantas actividades intelectuales, después de todo, Aleth parece ser un chico intelectual como su servidor-

\- me parece una buena idea Poe – noto un libro amarillo – que raro, no recuerdo este libro – tomándolo de la pila de libros que cargaba Poe

\- sí, lo encontré en el pasillo, tenía una nota de "Léeme, por favor", si lo pide tan cortésmente, me imagino que es un libro bastante bueno -

\- tal vez sea uno de esos libros interactivos – Desgracia lo tomo de las manos de chico Calavera – ya saben, de esos que te dicen que tienes que hacer... -

En el momento que abrió el libro, se escuchó un "poc" donde ella quedo manchada por tinta de color amarilla, abrió y cerro sus ojos para recuperar un poco la vista.

\- creo que es demasiado interactivo – dijo mientras cerraba el libro

\- oh cielos, ¿estás bien Desgracia? – Miedoso se acercó – oh, descuida desaparecerá en un rato -

\- como sabes eso -

\- bueno chico calavera, a mí también me paso hace rato y la tinta desapareció – mientras extendía sus alas

Tal como dijo el pequeño murciélago, la tinta en el rostro de Desgracia comenzó a desaparecer regresando su apariencia a la normalidad.

\- ¿cómo es eso posible? -

-! BOOOO ¡ -

Del suelo apareció Boo Boo sacando de balance a Poe de la impresión, el resto ni se inmutaron ante la presencia del fantasmita, ni siquiera Miedoso, se quedó mirándolo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, esto desconcertó a Boo Boo y se acercó alzando los brazos para intentar asustar una vez más a Miedoso, pero este no reacciono.

\- ten más cuidado Boo Boo, casi lastimas a Poe – Iris ayudo a levantar los libros

\- descuida iris, estoy bien, un poco de polvo no me hará daño –

\- algo me dice, que tú eres el autor de este libro, ¿no es así? – Chico Calavera tomo el libro amarillo – ¿de dónde lo sacaste y la tinta? –

\- el libro es uno que ya no servía y la tinta… bueno, la obtuve del chico nuevo –

\- ¿Aleth te dio tinta para bromas? – Chico Calavera abrió el libro – bueno, dijo que él las hacía, es posible que te diera una tinta fácil de hacer –

\- si pero, ¿Qué le pasa a la tinta cuando desapa… - quedó congelada mientras corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo

\- ¿Desgracia estas bien? - iris toco su hombro

\- …rece? – recuperando su movilidad – ¿qué sucede iris? Parece que hubieras vistió un fantas… oh, cierto si vistes un fantasma – riendo un poco

\- Desgracia, te petrificaste, no lo recuerdas –

\- petrificarme, yo, no desde que visite a mi prima Pericia en roma, tiene una mirada que petrifica –

\- hay algo raro con esa tinta – tomando un poco en su mano - será mejor preguntarle a Aleth cuando regrese con Ruby de la ciudad –

Se escuchó como la puerta se abrió, todos fueron para ver quien había llegado, se encontraron con Frank y Len discutiendo.

\- que no – comento Len

\- que si – Respondió Frank

\- chicos, chicos, calma, ¿díganos que pasa? –

\- veras, chico calavera, estoy tratando de hacer entender a Len que Ruby y Aleth no regresaran temprano –

\- y yo le estoy diciendo que ellos no harían eso –

\- ¿pero no regresaran temprano? – rascando su cráneo

\- Len y yo fuimos al pueblo por una cuerda nueva para la guitarra porque a "alguien" lleno las otras con mantequilla de maní –

\- pensé que ayudaría a, bueno, ya sabes, tener un ritmo pegajoso –

\- como sea, el caso fue que vimos a Ruby y a Aleth en una cafetería, juntos –

\- pues claro, los dos fueron de compras -

\- no Iris, me refiero a juntos… "juntos" – mientras hacía comillas con sus manos

\- sí, bebiendo de la misma bebida, como si, si fueran mejores amigo algo más –

\- Len, era más que obvio que ellos eran más que mejores amigos –

\- am, ¿super amigos? – vio cómo su hermano se palmeo la frente

\- un momento, un momento – Chico calavera sacudió sus brazos – chicos, están diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido, no hay nada que compruebe lo que dicen… -

\- oh, oh, oh, y que me dices de cuando los encontramos en la concina, parecía que Aleth y Ruby estaban haciendo algo de una película romántica, ¿recuerdas Chico Calavera? ¿recuerdas? –

\- bueno si, pero Iris… puede que ella se haya caído o algo parecido -

-no lo sé chico Calavera, sería tonto que de una caída quedaran como pareja romántica -

\- ¡ahora entiendo! – Desgracia alzo la voz – ya sé que es "Glo" es Ruby

\- ¿de que hablas? –

\- uno de los poemas de Aleth, era de amor, estaba tachado pero logre leer "Glo" en el papel, Ruby "Glo"om -

\- eso puede ser una coincidencia… - chico calavera limpio su sudor - tal vez no eran para ella o ni siquiera era de amor, ¿verdad? – estiro el cuello de su camisa

\- au contraire Chico Calavera, efectivamente encontré a Aleth en el techo esta mañana y tal como dice Desgracia, el confirmo que todos eran poemas dedicados a su amada –

\- pero eso quiere decir – trago saliva

\- ¡Aleth está enamorado de Ruby! – iris comenzó a saltar mientras gritaba

\- no lo culpo, Ruby es grandiosa – respondió Desgracia

\- y por lo que veo, nuestro joven amigo ya está ganando terreno en el corazón de su amada – Poe rio hacia adentro

\- pero no entiendo – Miedoso rasco su mentón – ¿por qué esconder que le gusta Ruby? No habría sido mejor decirle desde un principio –

\- porque mi querido amigo murciélago, Aleth es tímido, me imagino que quería tener un momento a solas con Ruby para intentar cortejarla y am… ¿Chico Calavera? –

\- yo… - sujetaba su cabeza - necesito aire –

Camino hacia la puerta de entrada mientras sujetaba su cabeza, daba paso tambaleándose a los costados, todos siguieron a chico calavera al exterior, había bajado las escaleras del pórtico cuando se detuvo de forma abrupta al igual que Desgracia mientras era rodeado por una corriente electrica amarilla, pero en esta ocasión no desapareció, se extendió hasta alcanzar a Desgracia y Miedoso, estos quedaron petrificados mientras eran elevados en el aire hasta estar cerca de Chico Calavera.

De sus cuerpos salió una sustancia viscosa amarilla la cual fue creciendo hasta cubrirlos por completo, siguió expandiéndose hasta sobre pasar la altura de la mansión, surgieron extensiones que al principio parecía ser tentáculos, pero al final de estos aparecieron unas garras muy largas, un cumulo de esa sustancia formo lo que parecía ser la cabeza de una salamandra con unos ojos brillantes y hilos de baba que unía su boca.

\- ¡santa madre de todas las cosas! – Grito Poe – ¿pero que es esa cosa? -

\- sea lo que sea, vienen por nosotros – Frank apunto con su mano

todos vieron como uno de los tentáculos se acercaba a ellos, corriendo en diferentes direcciones, evitaron el azote, parte de la tierra se partió donde las garras la atravesaron, la criatura comenzó a lanzar un feroz grito mientras comenzaba a golpear la mansión. Por inercia o por el hecho de que solo había un solo camino, todos se reunieron colina abajo a unos metros del cobertizo de Frank y Len, todos contemplaron como la criatura comenzaba a destrozar la mansión.

\- ¡Chicos! -

todos voltearon a sus espaldas para ver a Ruby y Aleth que estaban caminando hacia ellos, se detuvieron junto a ellos mientras contemplaban la criatura amarilla.

\- Ruby, que bueno que llegas, tenemos un gran problema -

\- lo se Iris, lo vimos en el camino -

\- esto es malo – Aleth comenzó a revisar su bitácora – rápido díganme quien toco la tinta amarilla -

\- Miedoso, Chico Calavera y Desgracia, ¿por que? –

\- demonios, esto es malo -

\- Aleth, tu sabes que es esa cosa – Ruby se le acerco por un costado

\- cómo no reconocerla – tomando una hoja – yo la hice, es tinta pesadilla -

\- ¿tinta pesadilla? - preguntaron todos juntos

\- es una clase de mágica, sirve para convertir el miedo en un arma – miro a la criatura – pero si es demasiado toma forma física en... eso y consume a quien la haya tocado -

\- ¿y que es lo que vamos hacer? - Poe se paró en el hombro de Aleth- Chico Calavera y los demás están dentro de esa cosa-

\- solo haya una manera de enfrentar el miedo y es con valor -

Lanzo la hoja de papel al aire para luego para dar un aplauso, en reacción la hoja exploto en una bola de humo la cual fue creciendo en una gran columna, esta desapareció y en su lugar quedo un caballero medieval con armadura, su aspecto era como el de un dibujo, líneas verdes fuertes delineaban su figura mientras que el interior era un espectro de colores, de su espalda salían varios hilos que se unían la hoja que Aleth había lanzado al principio.

\- necesito la botella – enrollando la hoja – solo así puedo encerrar la otra vez –

\- ¿la... botella? -

Al término del murmuro del pequeño fantasma, Aleth tomo los hilos estirándolos como si fuera de goma, de un solo impulso dio un salto para quedar en el hombro del enorme caballero, volvió a estirar los hilos, pero esta vez de forma rítmica haciendo que comenzara a caminar el gigante dibujado. Todos contemplaron como los dos gigantes comenzaron a enfrentarse, menos Boo Boo, el fantasmita esta alterado, flotaba de un lado hacia otro mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

\- oh no, oh no, oh no... -

\- tranquilo ¿que sucede? - Ruby intento tocar su hombro

\- lo que sucede es que el buscara la botella en su cuarto y no esta ahí – sintiendo como la mano lo atravesaba - está en mi armario -

\- ¡oh no! Tenemos que avisarle y rápido -

\- yo lo hare, es mi culpa después de todo -

Boo Boo salió volando hacia donde los gigantes ya se habían topado frente a frente, algunos de los tentáculos estaba sujetando el torso y una de las piernas del caballero, por su cuenta con una mano estaba sujetando dos tentáculos mientras intentaba someterlo de lo que aprecia ser el cuello, Aleth estaba estirando los hilos con mucha fuerza mientras que su respiración se veía forzada.

\- ¡Aleth! - apareciendo a un lado de el – ¡Aleth! -

\- ¿que? - mirando al fantasma - ¿quién eres tú? -

\- eso no importa, yo sé dónde está la botella de la tinta -

\- en ese caso, cuento contigo – dio un fuerte tirón a las cuerdas mientras giraba sus manos – ¡ve, ve, ve, VE! -

El enrome Caballero abrazo a la criatura para cargarla y arrojarse juntos al suelo, cayeron por la colina a un área más amplia quedando a unos metros del precipicio, sin dudarlo el fantasmita entro a la casa, atravesó las paredes hasta llegar a un pequeño armario, de entre todas las cosas hasta dar con la botella de tinta amarilla. Aleth cayó al suelo rodando colina abajo, para cuando se recuperó vio cómo su caballero estallaba en un charco de tinta ante la presión del monstruo, sintió donde le ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿estás bien Aleth? - Ruby le entrego su bitácora

-si, pero esto es más difícil de lo que pensé... - buscando entre las paginas – no puedo vencerlo sin lastimarlos, si tan solo hubiera una forma de calmar los miedos de los tres al mismo tiempo-

\- oh ya sé, ¿que tal si Ruby habla con ellos? - Len levanto la mano como en una clase

\- ¿eso en que ayudara Len? - Frank cuestiono a su hermano

\- bueno, siempre que tengo miedo, hablo con Ruby y se me quita -

\- si Len, pero tú no eres un monstruo gigante, necesitaríamos una Ruby gigante para calmar... eso -

\- tal vez la tengamos – Aleth cerro su bitácora – Ruby, de casualidad, ¿tienes el dibujo que te hice ayer? -

\- yo... - abriendo sus ojos – si, de hecho, lo guarde en mi bolcillo, me pareció lindo y lo guarde por inercia ¿que suerte verdad?- sacando la hoja de papel

\- si... suerte – tomo la hoja de papel – solo espero que la tinta resista... - arrojo la hoja al aire – aquella que porta la alegría, que calma los corazones lastimados, la emperatriz escarlata -

Terminando con un aplauso, la hoja exploto en una columna de humo de gran tamaño, al disiparse, apareció una Ruby de gran tamaño, tenía líneas rojas y el resto cambiaba con distintos tonos de rojos, de igual forma que la vez anterior unos hilos salieron de su espalda, pero esta vez Aleth los tomo para atarlos a la cintura de Ruby, dejando uno simple hilo en atado en su cuello como si fuera un collar.

\- ¿que haces? - mirando su cintura

\- creo un lazo entre tú y la emperatriz – terminando de atar el nudo – de esta manera todo lo que digas y hagas ella también lo hará -

\- ¿enserio? -

\- ¿ENSERIO? - repitió el dibujo de Ruby

\- listo, ahora intenta calmarlo -

\- pero ¿cómo? -

\- PERO ¿CÓMO? -

\- solo trátalo como siempre los tratas a tus amigos cuando tienen miedo -

Ruby miro al enorme monstruo, apretó sus manos viendo que su versión dibujada también lo hacía, tras respirar hondo, comenzó a caminar hacia la criatura, esta seguía rugiendo mientras mecía sus tentáculos por el aire, al ver como la Ruby gigante se acercaba a él, este dejo de moverse de forma violenta mantuvo su mirada fija mientras que bajaba sus tentáculos al suelo.

\- CHICOS, CALMENCE, NO HAY POR QUE ALTERARSE, TODO ESTARA BIEN-

\- RU..BY...-

Se escucharon varias voces salir de la boca de la criatura, con algo de cuidado, la Ruby gigante se fue acercando, se arrodillo cerca de la criatura y extendió sus brazos para tomar lo que aprecia ser la cabeza, la acerco con lentitud contra su pecho comenzando a acariciarlo, de la nada, de los ojos de la criatura comentó a surgir un líquido amarillo más claro, la boca comenzó a temblar mientras un estraño gemido salia.

\- RU..BY...TEN...GO... MIE...DO...NO… QUIERO… QUE… TE… VAYAS…-

\- CALMA, NO ME IRÉ A NINGÚN LADO, TODO TERMINARA PRONTO -

todos estaba contemplando la extraña escena frente a ellos, Aleth estaba tan hipnotizado que no se percató que el pequeño fantasma ya venía de regreso con la botella, salió de su trance al ver la botella frente a él, por mero reflejo la tomo mientras abría los ojos para poder contemplar lo que tenía en sus manos.

\- aquí esta -

\- bien, Ruby mantenlos tranquilos -

Comenzó a correr hacia los dos gigantes, mientras comenzaba a retirar el corcho, se detuvo a unos metros de ellos y apuntando con la boca de la botella, tanto la tinta de la criatura y del interior de comenzaron a brillar.

\- en los días oscuros, el miedo se vuelve una llama, para aquellos que no la puede controlar, resguárdenla en este lugar, esa es mi voluntad -

Una fuerte corriente de aire comenzó a empujar a la criatura al interior de la botella, una espiral se formó de los fluidos de la criatura que fue perdiendo su tamaño, de forma lenta, de entre toda la tinta fueron apareciendo Desgracia y los chicos, tan pronto toda la sustancia quedo en el interior del frasco, lo sello con el corcho mientras dejaba de brillar. Dejando la botella en el suelo, Aleth dio un aplauso causando que la enorme Ruby estallara en una columna de humo, tan solo quedo la hoja de papel de la cual había salido.

\- wow, que viaje – chico calavera seguía recostado – no me gustaría repetirlo -

\- bromeas, fue muy divertido – Desgracia se sentó en el suelo– es la primera vez que estoy tanto tiempo en el interior de un monstruo -

\- oh, cielos, pensé que estábamos perdidos – Miedoso seguía en suelo cubriendo su cabeza – tenía tanto miedo -

\- veo que se encuentran bien – Aleth se acercó para ayudarlos a ponerse de pie – lamento todos los problemas que ocasiono mi tinta -

\- descuida, nada más que la próxima vez, no regales tinta tan peligrosa a Boo Boo -

\- ¿regala? -

\- si, ya sabes, la tinta amarilla que le regalaste a Boo Boo para hacer las bromas del libro -

\- ¿te refieres al fantasmita? - Aleth miro a Miedoso – apenas hace unos minutos que lo conozco... -

todos postraron su mirada en el pequeño espectro, el cual fue retrocediendo para intentar escapar, se detuvo al sentir la presencia de Ruby y los demás detrás de él, seños fruncidos era todo lo que podía ver en el rostro de sus amigos, una risa nerviosa escapo de su cuerpo meintras sentia como era plastado por las miradas. Tras una explicacion y varias disculpas, todos quedaron contemplando la mansión a medio destruir, parte del techo estaba destrozado y las torres estaban inclinadas donde les faltaba pedazos de las paredes.

\- esto es una catástrofe – Poe se quitó su sombrero de copa – catástrofe les digo -

\- tardaremos días en reparar todo... - Chico clavera rasco su cráneo

\- miren el lado positivo, al menos nadie salió herido – Ruby levanto los hombros – eso es lo que importa... -

Vieron como Aleth estaba saliendo de la mansión, estaba cargando su baúl con una sola mano, y en la otra la bitácora, bajo las escaleras para quedar frente a todos, dejo en el suelo su pesado equipaje.

\- Aleth, ¿que pasa? - Ruby se acerco

\- si viejo, ¿por que sacas tus cosas de la casa? – Frank apunto su baul

\- seguro que quiere mudarse con nosotros –

\- no Len, me regreso a casa de mi abuelo – abriendo su bitácora – es obvio que solo les causare problemas -

\- no digas eso, apenas acabas de llegar -

\- y mira lo que ocasione – arrancando una hoja – no tengo ni un día y la misión se destruyó por mi culpa, quería evitar que esta parte de mi vida no me alcanzara, pero veo que no puedo dejar de ser lo que soy, por lo menos reparare mi error -

lanzo la hoja hacia la casa dando un fuerte aplauso, el humo salió por uno de las caras de la hoja cubriendo por completo la mansión, se pudo escuchar como la madera comenzó a crujir, momentos después, el humo se fue disipando dejando ver la mansión en su antigua gloria, era como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- listo, como nueva – inclinándose para tomar la hoja – bueno, gracias por su hospitalidad -

\- espera Aleth – Ruby se puso frente a el – no crees que estas exagerando un poquitín las cosas -

\- yo... no lo creo, los puse a todos en peligro... -

\- pero nadie te está culpando de todo esto – tomo su mano – además, estábamos a punto de celebrar tu fiesta de bienvenida -

\- con todo lo que paso, ¿todavía quieren que me quede? -

\- seguro, verdad chicos -

\- por supuesto, es bueno tener a otro compañero escritor en la casa - dijo Poe mientras se postraba en su hombro - no puedo esperar para que te unas a mi club de poesía –

\- si, a nos otros nos caería de fábula tus efectos de humo, ya sabes para mejor nuestro siguiente concierto, ¿verdad Len? -

\- si, seria genial ver una ardilla gigante -

\- supongo que sería interesante ver todas las propiedades químicas que tiene tus tintas, claro – tosiendo un poco – con sus respectivas medidas de seguridad -

\- sin mencionar todas las aventuras que podemos crear -

\- vez, todos están de acuerdo, además, no puedes renunciar a tu sueño, no ahora que has llegado muy lejos -

Aleth contemplo la mirada de todos a su alrededor, por unos cuantos momentos noto la silueta de otras personas detrás de ellos, su reacción fue una simple sonrisa mientras retrocedía para hacer una reverencia ante todos.

\- me presento una vez más, me llamo Aleth ibuki, soy un mago escritor y estaré a su cuidado, espero que seamos buenos amigos – levantándose

\- bienvenido Aleth, ahora que tal si vamos a celebrar tu fiesta de bienvenida -

-espera a ver lo que preparamos para ti – dijo iris mientras saltaba hacia la puerta – esto será divertido -

al abrir la puerta todos se llevaron la sorpresa de que no había ninguna decoración, todo estaba completamente limpio, todos buscaron con la mirada si hallar algo de lo que habían preparado durante toda la tarde.

\- ¿pero que paso chicos? Pensé que tendrían todo listo para las 6-

\- y lo teníamos listo, no tenemos la menor idea de lo que paso -

\- yo creo tenerla – Aleth levanto la mano – hace rato use un hechizo de tiempo, regrese la mansión a como estaba hace 24 horas, por eso saque mis cosas, para que no desaparecieran – saco su bitácora – pero puedo solucionarlo -

\- creo que fue suficiente magia por un día – Ruby tomo su mano – hagamos algo sencillo les parece, les parece una cena cacera -

Comenzó a tirar de su mano mientras lo conducía a la cocina, todos los siguieron mientras comenzaban a festejar, todos menos Chico Calavera que se quedó petrificado, miro sus manos antes de guardarlas en sus bolcillos y caminar muy despacio hacia la cocina.


	5. paso 3, hacer alianzas

Se puede apreciar una góndola flotando lenta y elegante por un rio pantanoso, el agua era verde y burbujeaba en ocasiones, había distintos arboles con las raíces expuestas en los alrededores dándole un aspecto de pantano. En uno de los extremos de la góndola se encontraba Desgracia, estaba sentada de forma cautivadora mientras jugaba con su sombrilla, tenía una inusual sonrisa, no era forzada ni mucho menos rara, era una sencilla y llena de calidez, tenía la mirada en el agua donde podía ver su reflejo y el de la luna llena.

\- esto es tan romántico, jamás pensé que alguien haría esto por mi – estiro su mano para tocar su reflejo – hasta me hace sentir culpable -

Giro para poder ver al otro lado de la góndola, de la nada apareció una mano entregándole una rosa azul, con algo de timidez estiro su mano para tomarla siendo apresada por la otra mano, observo como se arrodillaban para acercarse a ella, cerró los ojos alzando sus labios para poder alcanzar los de la otra persona, pero por más que se estiraba, tan solo no se encontraban, con un último esfuerzo, Desgracia se estiro para poder alcanzarlo sintiendo un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Al abrir los ojos se percató que estaba de cara al suelo, apoyo sus manos para levantarse y darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación en lo fondo del calabozo, apoyo su mano en su cama de clavos para poder ponerse de pie, toco su nariz para tratar de calmar el dolor mientras caminaba a la mesa de noche que tenía el espejo roto.

\- vaya forma de despertar de un sueño -

Mientras tomaba su cepillo para comenzar a alaciar su largo cabello. Todos ya estaban realizando sus actividades diarias, Chico Calavera trabajando en su laboratorio, Ruby estaba terminando de servirle la quinta ronda de panqueques a Frank y Len, Iris estaba preparando su cañón de circo, Poe saltaba de tecla en tecla de su enorme máquina de escribir y Boo boo asustaba a Miedoso, todo parecía normal, pero ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Aleth se había instalado en la mansión,

Vemos como Aleth caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la misión, estaba leyendo un libro que tenía por título "Todo lo que quiso saber sobre la Amistad y nunca se atrevió a preguntar", estaba tan sumergido en su lectura que incluso estaba leyendo en voz alta.

\- la mejor forma de iniciar una amistad es decir "Si" a la primera oportunidad de convivencia, si alguien te invita a realizar una actividad hazla sin pen... -

\- ¡CUIDADO! -

Aleth levanto la mirada para ver el rostro como iris se dirigía volando hacia el, separo sus brazos recibiendo el impacto con el pecho, ambos rodaron el pasillo varios metros antes de toparse con la pared, Aleth estaba boca abajo en el suelo con Iris encima.

\- estoy bien – dijo iris mientras se levantaba – losiento Aleth, creo que calcule mal el lanzamiento, pero seguro que la próxima... es verdad, tu todavía no has usado el cañón, ¿quieres intentarlo?, será divertido -

\- seguro...- jalando el aire

\- sígueme -

Iris lo tomo de la mano para levantarlo para a guiarlo hacia a el patio, se podía ver desde la ventana como Iris estaba preparando el gran cañón de circo mientras que Aleth se colocaba el casco sin perder de vista el cañón, Ruby no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mientras se retiraba de la ventana para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones del gran salón, sintió como por sus piernas paso su gatita Doom recostándose en un cojín el suelo, Ruby se inclinó hacia un costado y tomo un par de agujas y estambre para continuar su tejido mientras escucho como un marco de una pintura se cayó.

\- hola desgracia – dijo sin voltear la vista

\- como supiste que era yo – desgracia se paró frente a ella

\- cómo no hacerlo con los desastres siguiéndote – rio un poco

\- cierto, aunque en estos días ya no tengo tanta mala suerte – comenzó a caminar en círculos – hay días que no pasa nada y pierdo la continuidad de mis accidentes -

\- tranquila desgracia, estoy segura de que Chico Calavera descubrirá algo -

\- tal vez tengas razón Ruby... pero aun así esta situación me está poniendo los nervios de punta – miro el tejido - ¿que estás haciendo? -

\- oh, ¿esto? Solo estoy practicando mi tejido – lo extendió – ¿que opinas?

\- es un muy bonito chaleco, pero ¿crees que es un poco grande? –

\- bueno, Aleth es bastante alto, ¿no crees? -

\- ¿Aleth? - los ojos de desgracia se abrieron – oooh, ya veo, te está quedando fantástico Ruby, seguro que le gustara -

\- gracias, es la primera vez que tejo uno así que no sé cómo quede al final -

\- ya veo, por cierto, ¿lo has visto? - escuchando el disparo de un cañón

\- creo que iris acaba de dispararlo por los aires – Ruby se acomodó el cabello – ¿lo necesitabas para algo? -

\- se me ocurrió una forma de ayudarlo con sus problemas amorosos, ya hasta prepare mis muñecos para que fuera más fácil de entender -

De la nada Desgracia apareció un muñeco de ventriloquismo, estaba algo maltratito y le faltaba un ojo, sin mencionar que tenía unas cuantas vendas que lo mantenían unido, aun así, se vio donde su cabeza se desprendió y cayó al suelo, Ruby no pudo evitar reír un poco.

\- es muy amable de tu parte, estoy seguro de que le serán de mucha ayuda -

\- yo también lo creo – recogió la cabeza – iré a buscarlo en este instante -

Mientras que Desgracia salía de la habitación, Aleth estaba colgado de cabeza del tobillo del pantalón, se había atorado en una de las salientes del techo, se mecía con el poco viento que había alrededor, escucho como una ventana se abrió detrás de él, giro su cuello para ver que se trataba de Chico Calavera.

\- hola Aleth, ¿que haces hay? -

\- oh nada, estaba pensando en lo "aventurera" que es Iris -

\- deja adivinar, te lanzaste por el cañón, ¿verdad? - recargándose en la ventana

\- creo que lo pensare mejor antes de aceptar hacer algo que Iris -

\- ya lo creo, ven, déjame ayudarte -

Tomándose de las manos, Chico calavera le ayudo a entrar a la casa, el tirón fue tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al suelo de la habitación, Aleth se levantó para ver que chico calavera estaba desarmado.

\- ah, lo siento, deja te ayudo -

\- descuida, pasa a menudo, es por eso tengo esto -

De repente unos brazos robóticos se estiraron desde un perchero, comenzaron a reconstruir a Chico Calavera en cuestión de segundos, lo único fue que el cráneo quedo al revés, pero chico calavera lo enderezo. Aleth miro hacia su alrededor, la habitación era tan amplia como el gran salón, había toda una pared tapizada con libros en varios estantes, había un segundo piso que parecía un balcón el cual tenía un puesto de observación astrológico, así como diversas máquinas de extrañas formas.

\- listo, como nuevo -

\- impresionante, tus maquinas me traen nostalgia – se acercó a una de las maquinas

\- ¿enserio? Pero, es la primera vez que entras a mi habitación -

\- lo sé, pero tenía una hermana que también contraía máquinas de este tipo – contuvo la risa – aunque la mayoría terminan destruidos -

\- ya veo – chasqueo los dedos – es cierto, ¿te gustaría ver mi más reciente invento? -

\- yo... si, seria grandioso -

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta la cual conducía a una escalera hacia el ático, una vez estando ahí, Aleth mostro una gran sonrisa, una habitación amplia con paredes grises y andamios de acero, había a diferencia de su cuarto, este tenía las herramientas y piezas a lo largo de todos los costados dando a entender que era donde se creaban la mayoría de las maquinas.

En el centro se encontraba la mesa de trabajo la cual todavía tenía unas cuantas herramientas y lo que parecía ser un televisor, estaba montado sobre lo que parecía ser un cajón de computadora con una máquina de escribir en el frente, de uno de los costados del cajón salí un cable el cual estaba conectado unos audífonos grandes.

\- este es mi último invento, el recuperador de memorias 5000 -

\- ¡5000! - puso su mano en su mentón – increíble que hayas tratado cinco mil veces -

\- no, no, no, no, el 5000 es solo para darle impacto publicitario – chico calavera se puso detrás de la máquina - con esta máquina poder acceder a los recuerdos de la mente que están guardados no solo en el subconsciente, sino también en el ADN -

\- impresionante, me suena familiar, pero aun así es un gran invento, ¿ya funciona? -

\- bueno, he tenido unos cuantos contratiempos no he logrado generar la energía necesaria para la máquina, y me preguntaba si bueno... -

\- ¿quieres que use mi magia? -

\- sería de gran ayuda, tal vez de esa manera pueda saber que es lo que está pasando a desgracia y de paso descubrir mi herencia familiar -

\- ¿no la conoces? - miro a chico calavera

\- no, no tengo recuerdo alguno de mi familia, he intentado tantas cosas para descubrir si provengo de una larga línea de detectives, cineastas, managers, científicos... -

\- creo que ya entiendo la idea, deja investigo en mis libros para ver si puedo hacer algo con mis tintas – extendiendo su mano hacia el teclado

\- eso es grandioso – chico calavera aclaro su garganta – dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con la chica que te gusta? ¿ya la has invitado a salir o algo? -

\- oh... - se pellizco el dedo – eh, bueno, creo que... ¿cómo decirlo? - rasco su nuca – creo que todavía sigue igual a como cuando llegue -

\- ¿enserio? - sonriendo por un momento – quiero decir, como los he visto pasar tiempo juntos, pesábamos que ya te habías confesa… - fue sujetado de los hombros

\- espera un momento – la cara de Aleth estaba pálida - ¿Cómo que "los he visto" y "pensábamos"? –

\- bueno, todos reunimos bastantes pistas y al juntarlas… - rio de forma nervios – creo que nos dimos cuenta así que… losiento –

Al escucharlo, Aleth lo soltó para quedarse cubrirse el rostro con sus manos y ponerse en canclillas, comenzó a soltar un gemido de frustración, chico Calavera no supo que hacer en ese momento, se acercó y comenzó a palmear la espalda en búsqueda de consolar su pena.

\- ¿quien más lo sabe? – pregunto con el rostro cubierto

\- creo que todos, me fue difícil de créelo, pero… creo que era algo normal que te pasara –

\- ¿lo crees? – levantando la mirada

\- si, quiero decir… al menos es más de lo que yo puedo decir que yo he hecho… -

\- chico calavera, tú también… -

\- que, ¿yo? No, no, no, no, no, no… - agito sus manos – bueno, no lose, todo es confuso ahora que… bueno, la verdad no sé si yo también… bueno, tu sabes… -

\- Chico Calavera yo no sabía…-

\- ¡te encontré! –

Ambos voltearon para ver como Desgracia aparecía por una trampilla que estaba en el suelo junto a ellos, Aleth retrocedió del susto cayendo de sentón.

\- ¿que sucede Desgracia? – Chico Calavera la saludo con normalidad

\- oh, nada, vine por Aleth recuerdas que habíamos quedado de hablar hoy sobre tu problema amoroso –

\- yo… este, si lo recuerdo – giro con chico calavera – ya luego hablaremos de lo de la fuente de energía –

\- por supuesto, por mientras seguiré trabajando en unos cuantos detalles –

\- bien, entonces sígueme-

Desgracia bajo por las escaleras seguida por Aleth que cerro la trampilla, cuando estuvo solo, Chico Calavera comenzó a mover unos cables de su invento cuando se electrocuto, quedo tiznado y algo humeante, pero continúo trabajando en él. Tras un largo descenso, Aleth llego a una de las partes más profundas de la mansión, la habitación de Desgracia.

Un calabozo oscuro y frio donde se podía ver una cama de clavos, así como un estante con muñecas decapitadas, al fondo se podía ver un segundo cuarto el cual estaba repleto de artículos de primeros, segundos, terceros, todos los auxilios que pudiera imaginar. Desgracia tomo asiento en una de dos sillas que se encontraba en el lugar.

-por favor toma asiento – indicando la otra silla

\- desgracia te agradezco y… -

\- no tienes por que agradecerlo, para eso están los amigos… -

\- si, amigos, claro… dime, ¿tú también sabes quién me gusta? –

\- claro que lo sé – sacando su muñeco – encontré uno de tus poemas, me parecido algo romántico pesé que no es lo mío –

\- ¿enserio? y ¿que opinas al respecto? -

\- bueno era algo meloso para mi gusto, habrá que pulir unos cuantos detalles antes de que siquiera pensar en salir en una cita formal –

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? –

\- descuida hablaremos de eso más adelante, primero concentrémonos en lo principal – se acarro la garganta – consejo número uno: da muestras de afecto, por ejemplo, flores -

Desgracia saco un ramo de flores para dárselo a su muñeco el cual el olio para terminar estornudando, la fuerza fue suficiente para arrancar los pétalos de un solo soplido, Aleth y Desgracias cursaron mirada para luego regresar al ramo de tallos, Desgracia lo lanzo hacia sus espaldas, mientras Aleth se rascaba la nuca.

\- bueno, podría darle algún dibujo especial, ya sabes unas flores mágicas que siempre duren -

\- no es mala idea, sin mencionar que es algo muy propio de ti, bien, pasemos a consejo numero dos: compartan intereses, eso ayudara a que sean más cercanos -

\- no lo sé, Desgracia, no creo que tengamos muchos intereses mutuos...-

\- tonterías, todos tienen algo en común veamos, solo es de preguntar o prestar atención, por ejemplo... ¿que tal cocinar? -

\- bueno, la cocina no es lo mío, se me da más los dibujos y la escritura, sin mencionar la magia claro -

\- bueno, eso nos reduce las opciones – froto su mentón – pero descuida, eso lo podremos descubrir con el tiempo -

Desgracia dejo su muñeco de lado y se inclinó de lado contrario para tomar una pequeña maleta, la abrió y de su interior saco una muñeca, esta era de trapo, tenía el mismo tamaño que el muñeco de ventrílocuo, lo que más llamo la atención fue el hecho de que tenía el mismo aspecto que Ruby.

\- este, Desgracia, ¿que planeas hacer con eso? -

\- consejo número tres: si te interesa alguien, no solo lo digas, ¡demuéstralo! – estirando la muñeca – imagina que es la verdadera Ruby y muéstrale tu afecto, vamos no seas tímido, no le diré a nadie -

Aleth miro a la muñeca que tenía entre sus manos, después de verla un tiempo miro a Desgracia la cual parecía feliz pese que sus ojos estuvieran decaídos y llorosos, lanzo un suspiro y con una gran sonrisa la miro.

\- Desgracia, solo quiero confirmar, ¿de quién estoy enamorado? -

\- Ruby, por supuesto... - inclino un poco su cabeza - ¿que no es así? -

\- yo... lo siento, creo que no estoy listo para este paso... – entrego la muñeca – gracias por todo Desgracia, pero creo... creo que necesito estar solo -

Observo como se levantó de la silla de forma pausada, por unos instantes vio como los ojos de Aleth perdieron su brillo acostumbrado, así como su sonrisa, estaba a punto de salir la habitación, cuando de forma impulsiva, Desgracia se levantó abrazando la muñeca con un brazo y usando el otro para sostener la mano de Aleth para detenerlo. Al cruzar miradas, ambos se mostraron sorprendidos, duraron unos segundos en esa posición antes de que se soltaran como si les hubieran dado toques eléctricos.

\- yo... este... lo siento, lo hice sin pensar -

\- no.… tranquila... yo... este... te veré después -

Con una sonrisa temblorosa se despidió mientras subía por las escaleras, Desgracia muy apenas pudo sentarse en el filo de su cama, contemplo la muñeca entre sus manos con los ojos entre cerrados mientras que comenzó a acariciar la cabellera de estambre, en un movimiento leve la cabeza se desprendió dejando caer todo el relleno, bolitas blancas inundaron el piso rodeando la cama en la que estaba sentada.

\- ¿pero que rayos sucedió? – mirando su mano – que fue esa sensación extrañamente familiar -

Aleth llego al vestíbulo donde comenzando a caminar a un paso muy acelerado, se dirigía hacia el gran salón cuando en la puerta choco contra Ruby, al ser más pequeña ella fue la única que cayó al suelo, al ver lo que había ocasionado, la ayudo a ponerse de pie asi como recoger todas las bolas de estambres.

\- Aleth, ¿que te pasa? Actúas igual que miedoso -

\- perdón Ruby... yo... yo... -

De la nada cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras lanzaba un fuerte grito, aun cuando sus manos ahogaron parte de este, se entendía que era uno muy grande, cuando se calmó Ruby tomo su hombro para llamar su atención, Aleth levanto la mirada para ver la expresión de preocupación de Ruby.

\- ¿podemos hablar? -

\- claro, puedes decirme lo que sea -

\- en privado... por favor... es sobre ya sabes... -

\- claro ven, sígueme -

Mientras ambos salieron por la entrada de la mansión, desgracia también estaba saliendo de su habitación para llegar al vestíbulo, estaba sujetando su cabeza con la mirada en el suelo, mientras caminaba varias cosas cian a su paso, cuadros, candelabros, el hacha de alguna armadura, todo dentro de lo normal de su mala suerte, no se detuvo hasta que escucho el estruendo de la lluvia, miro por el enorme vitral como la lluvia empapaba todo el panorama.

\- tal vez una caminata por la lluvia calme mis pensamientos -

Diciéndose eso camino a la entrada de la mansión tomando su sombrilla morada para salir, estando en el pórtico tuvo dificultades para abrir el paraguas, por más que fuerza que hacía no se abría, comenzó a golpear el paraguas en el suelo por la frustración desistiendo por el cansancio, mientras descansaba para recuperar el aliento, un fuerte viento abrió el paraguas, fue tanta la fuerza que incluso elevo a Desgracia dejándola a merced del viento.

Desgracia recorrió varios metros pasando por encima de los jardines, colinas e incluso parte de la mansión, dio varias vueltas recorriendo hasta que cayó en los arbustos que rodeaba mausoleo del cementerio cercano, empapada y con un dolor en la espalda, se fue levantando dándose cuenta de que su paraguas estaba volteado.

Cuando estuvo de pie, pudo escuchar el sonido característico de los relámpagos, con una miro al cielo para ver como se acercaba un par de rayos a su dirección, cerró los ojos esperado el impacto, pero nunca sucedió, en vez de eso, cayeron en un par de lapidas cercanas a ellas.

\- ¿que? ¡¿Por que?! – dando un pisotón – lo que me faltaba, mi suerte falla otra vez, esto podría ser peor – cubriendo su boca – no debí decir eso -

Miro a su alrededor esperando que algo malo pasara, caminando de puntillas, con la espalda contra el mausoleo esperando que algo pasara.

\- Vamos Aleth no están grave... – se escuchó el eco

\- ¿Ruby? -

Desgracia se percató que la voz de su amiga salía de una de las ventadas que tenía un lado, se asomó para ver en el interior, Ruby estaba sentada en la base de una estatua de un ángel mientras Aleth estaba cambiando en círculos frente a ella.

\- cálmate, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, veras que pronto se arreglara el mal entendido y nos reiremos después -

\- no lo sé, quiero decir, siento que te estoy causando problemas innecesarios – Aleth se sujetó la cabeza – siento que te debo una disculpa -

\- no tienes por que disculparte – contuvo su risa – aunque si es algo irónico el que todos piensen que soy yo de la que estas enamorado -

\- ni me lo recuerdes, estoy casi seguro de que Yari tiene algo que ver con esto, o por mi padre, cuando Desgracia le dijo muy apenas pude mantener la compostura -

\- Aleth, lo que no entiendo es porque tienes que mantenerlo en secreto, no estoy defendiendo a tu hermano, tan solo pienso que debes aclarar el malentendido antes de que se salga de control -

\- no lo entenderías, no sabes lo que es tener sentimientos por alguien y temer a que no sientan lo mismo por ti -

\- claro que lo sé, déjame ayudarte, cuando llegaste pediste nuestra ayuda, bueno, confiar en los en nosotros -

\- yo... - lanzo un fuerte suspiro – es que tengo miedo, de echarlo a perder – giro a ver a Ruby – ustedes son amigas desde hace mucho, se me sincera, ¿crees que me dé una oportunidad? ¿Crees que pueda ganar el corazón de Desgracia? ¿Qué podamos ser pareja? -

un crujido llamo la atención de ambos, Aleth camino hacia la ventana para asomarse y buscar con la mirada, no fue hasta que vio un cuervo atorado en una rama. Desgracia estaba sentada debajo de la ventana con la espalda contra la pared, sus ojos abiertos a no poder más, su respiración estaba tan agitada que su pecho se inflaba como un sapo, muy apenas prestaba atención al agua que escurría en su rostro, estaba más hipnotizada por la conversación que continuaba.

\- Aleth, tienes que ser más seguro de ti mismo, si quieres un día salir con Desgracia, tienes que ser más asertivo -

\- lo sé, me lo han dicho tantas veces, pero simplemente no puedo, cada vez que estoy junto a ella, busco la oportunidad de decirle algo, pero yo... tan solo no puedo, comienzo a pensar en todo lo malo que puede pasar en vez de lo bueno, entro en pánico, ¡odio tener estas emociones! –

Dio un fuerte pisotón tratando de liberar su coraje, el suelo se sacudió como su algo muy pesado hubiera caído, fue corta la sacudida, pero aun así puso en alerta a Ruby y Desgracia.

\- piensas demasiado las cosas, además, Desgracia esta acostumbra a que todo salga mal – Ruby se puso de pie – una mala cita no creo que haga daño -

\- si tú lo dices- lanzo un suspiro - me calma saber que tengo alguien con quien hablar de esto, gracias Ruby, esto me ayuda bastante -

\- es bueno ayudar, vamos, regresemos a la mansión antes de que la lluvia empeore -

\- descuida, usemos esto -

Del interior de uno de sus Bolcillos, saco un pergamino el cual lanzo al aire para que explotara en una nube de humo que los cubrió por completo, Desgracia se asomó por la ventana en el momento que el humo desapareció junto con ellos dos, de forma lenta fue cambiando hasta estar dentro del mausoleo, se sentó en la base de la estatua con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Aleth esta enamorado... ¡DE MI!? - cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos - ¡esto es malo, esto es muy, pero muy, pero muy malo! -


	6. paso 4, primer contacto

En la parte trasera de la mansión podemos ver como chico calavera estaba usando su acostumbrada bata de laboratorio, frente a él estaba Aleth en el suelo traspasando los dibujos de los planos que tenía en una mano, estaba caminado con cuidado de no romper el papel gigante en el que estaba caminando.

\- ¿seguro que esto funcionara? -

\- descuida, solía usar esta tinta para crear herramientas para mis hermanos – reviso los planos – transcribimos las características que necesitamos y "tada" tendremos la fuente de energía que necesitas -

\- esto de la magia facilita mucho las cosas, tal vez debería estudiarla para que todo sea más fácil resolver mis problemas -

\- ¿que no es lo mismo con la ciencia? - se detuvo para míralo

\- claro pero la magia se ve más fácil -

\- solo parece, la magia también es una disciplina y un tipo de ciencia, se necesita esfuerzo y estudio para poder dominarla, parce fácil porque tardamos mucho tiempo en dominarlas, así como tú con la ciencia, lo hacer parecer fácil -

– viéndola de esa forma, supongo que sería mejor que cada uno se dedique a lo que es bueno – vio como Aleth se puso de pie -

– como diría mi abuelo, "lealtad a quien decides ser" - miro el papel – creo que ya quedo, ya solo falta iniciar el conjuro -

Aleth salió del papel para luego apoyar un de sus rodillas en el suelo, aplaudió una vez dejando un mano frente a él como una plegaria y la otra la coloco en un círculo en la orilla del papel, las líneas de tinta comenzaron a brillar en efecto cadena hasta que todas las líneas brillaban de forma intensa, pequeños arcos de electricidad salían del papel, una pequeña corriente de viento emanaba del centro del papel.

Las líneas comenzaron a moverse reuniéndose en el centro, del centro del papel comenzó a surgir una figura simétrica, un diamante con figura de rombo, tenia se sostenía de forma vertical gracias a dos postes que estaban fijos en una pequeña plataforma circular, una vez fuera del papel, las líneas de tinta desaparecieron junto con las corrientes electrica y el viento.

\- parece un pequeño trofeo – Chico calavera se acercó para verlo

\- bueno, técnicamente si, pero tiene todas las propiedades que escribiste en los planos – tomando el trofeo – la tinta durara un año, creo que es tiempo suficiente para la uses de batería -

\- gracias, con esto podre terminar mi invento y ... -

\- ¡Aleth! -

Ambos giraron hacia un costado para ver como Ruby se estaba acercando a donde ellos estaba, traía consigo una canasta de paja con una mantel de cubierta, se detuvo frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

\- ya terminaste de ayudar a chico calavera -

\- yo, bueno... si – entregando la batería – creo que es todo de mi parte -

\- en ese caso será mejor apresurarnos – tomo la muñeca de Aleth – ya prepare todo para el picnic romántico -

\- espera Ruby... -

Ruby comenzó a tirar de Aleth casi arrastrándolo, Chico calavera quedo con una mano extendida y las palabras en la boca al ver como ellos lo dejaban solo, cuando los perdió de vista, contemplo la batería que habían creado, miro su reflejo fraccionado por los cortes del rombo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

\- tal vez... si debería estudiar magia -

mientras Chico Calavera estaba cruzando la puerta para entrar a la mansión, paso iris saltando con sus zapatos con resortes, con cada salto tomaba más impulso para intentar más alto, estaba tan distraída con no se percató de un pequeño hoyo en el suelo, la punta de los resortes se atoraron haciendo que iris perdiera el control y terminara por catapultarse colina abajo cayendo en las ramas de un árbol quedando boca abajo.

\- estoy bien... - notando que algo se movió - ¿quién está ahí? - estirándose – ¿me puedes ayudar a bajar? -

\- está bien... -

De entre los arbustos salió Desgracia, estaba llena de fango en sus ropas, ramas y hojas enredado en su cabellera, sus ojeras eran un tanto más grande de lo usual, iris vio como Desgracia tan solo se puso debajo de ella mirándola de manera fija, no paso ni 5 segundos cuando se comenzó a escuchar el crujido de las ramas donde cedían ante el peso, Iris cayó al suelo fangoso salpicando a Desgracia.

\- estoy bien – se levantó del suelo – gracias Desgracias -

\- ni lo menciones... enserio, no lo menciones – regresando a los arbustos

\- ¿que haces aquí Desgracia? - siguiéndola

\- me oculto... -

\- ¿te ocultas? -

Cuando cruzo los arbustos, Iris se percató que Desgracia tenía un campamento muy improvisado, la tienda de acampar muy apenas se podía sostener en pie, parecía estar remendada en diversas ocasiones ya que tenía una gran cantidad de parches de distintas telas, una fogata la cual estaba apagada pero aun así desprendía humo donde lo estuvo alguna vez, sobre este estaba una hoya color negro con manchas de oxido. Desgracia se sentó en un tronco mientras tomaba una cuchara para manera el caldo de la hoya.

\- ¿de que te ocultas? -

\- de Aleth -

\- ¿por que, están jugando a las escondidas? -

\- no, tan solo quiero evitarle sufrimiento de estar a mi lado– revisando el caldo – creo que la falta algo de fibra – viendo como le caía una piña de pino – creo que eso bastara -

\- oh vamos desgracia, dale un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbre a tu mala suerte – mirando el estado – por cierto ¿hace cuento estas acampando? -

\- cerca de una hora, ¿por que? - mientras un caracol paso sobre su cara

\- no, por nada, entonceeeeees... ¿cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí? –

\- hasta que Aleth deje de estar enamorado o se me acaben los botiquines de primeros auxilios -

\- si es así regresaras proto, te veré después -

Iris comenzó a saltar de regreso a la mansión dejando a su amiga atrás, salto a salto se fue acercando percatándose de que Ruby y Aleth estaban en la entra buscando con la mirada, sin dejar de dar saltos, paso a un lado de ellos salándolos, ambos vieron como iris paso saltando mientras se alejaba, retornaron su actividad precia donde buscaban con su vista hasta donde esta alcanzaba.

\- déjalo Ruby, parece que desgracia salió sin avisar -

\- debe andar cerca – mirando el cielo – las tormentas de lluvia siempre siguen a desgracia -

\- tal vez, quiera estar sola – Aleth se recargo en la pared – ha estado evitándome desde la vez que ella intento darme consejos... -

\- ¿me pregunto si habrá pasado algo? - mirando la cesta – y todo el esfuerzo que puse para preparar su comida favorita, pensé que con esto podrían tener su primera cita -

\- sobre eso... - Aleth se acercó a Ruby – no crees que es un movimiento muy rápido-

\- tienes que aclarar ese mal entendido y la forma más clara es que demuestres tu amor por ella -

\- lo seee, pero... sonara tonto, pero no creo que mi corazón esté listo para tanto -

\- realmente te gusta ¿verdad? -

\- no tienes idea, no me alcanzan las palabras para describir este sentimiento, yo... -

\- en ese caso no puedes seguir perdiendo el tiempo, hasta ahora Desgracia no ha tenido a nadie especial en mente, pero no puedes depender de la suerte para siempre -

\- no, nada de suerte - apretó sus puños – tienes razón, tengo que tomar la iniciativa, no puedo perderla otra vez -

\- así se habl... espera ¿otra vez? -

Aleth tomo la canasta de las manos de Ruby mientras de uno de sus bolcillos sacaba un pedazo de papel con la palabra "Desgracia" escrita, chasqueo los dedos con la que sostenía el pedazo de papel generando una explosión de humo que lo cubrió, Ruby retrocedió por reflejo aun sabiendo que el desaparecería.

\- todavía no me acostumbro a todo ese humo –

Mientras Ruby agitaba su mano para alejar el humo cerca de ella, otro cumulo de humo aparecía de la nada a la distancia, de este salió Aleth cayendo desde cierta altura, al pisar el suelo fangoso resbalo cayendo sobre su retaguardia, mantuvo su mano alzaba con la canasta todo el tiempo para evitar que algo le pasara.

\- demonios, odio cuando no sé a dónde me teletrasporto – mientras se levantaba la mirada – es... desesperante... -

su mirada se encontró con la de Desgracia, aun con el caldero en medio de ellos y los vapores hacia un poco borroso la vista, no impidió que permanecieran inmóviles por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Desgracia se levantó mientras retrocedía de espaldas.

\- ¡¿Aleth?! pero ¿cómo me encontraste? - retrocediendo

\- yo... este... - poniéndose de pie – no importa, Desgracia tu... bueno, quisieras, quiero decir, Ruby preparo esto para ti y bueno, yo... - lanzo un fuerte suspiro – yo tan solo quería pedirte perdón -

\- ¿por que me pedirías perdón? - deteniéndose

\- no lo sé, tan solo... pensé que debí hacer algo que te molestara, me has estado evitando los últimos días así que pensé... -

\- ¡no estoy molesta! es solo que... - se cómodo el cabello – yo quería evitar esto precisamente – apunto con su mano la canasta

\- ¿querías evitar un picnic? - levantando la canasta

\- si, digo no, no exactamente, quería evitar la decepción tras pasar tiempo juntos – cruzo sus brazos – de hecho, debería ser yo la que pida disculpas, yo... escuche la conversación del mausoleo -

\- ¿del mausoleo? - dejando caer la cesta – ¿que tanto oíste? -

\- lo suficiente... - comenzó a jugar con su cabello – ya se de quien estas enamorado -

\- oh por todos los cielos... - cubriendo su rostro – esto no debía ser así, pero… creo que ya no tiene caso esconderlo, ¿verdad? -

\- no, no tiene caso – aclaro su garganta- quiero que sepas que es muy lindo de tu parte fijarte en mi habiendo mejores prospectos -

\- ¿de que hablas? -

-yo no creo que pueda corresponderte, ¡pero descuida! hay más peces en el agua, o al menos eso dicen - sonrió de manera forzada- seguro que encontraras a una linda chica muy pronto -

\- ¿Desgracia... no te estoy entendiendo? -

\- eres un gran chico, seguro que encontraras a alguien mejor – desvió la mirada – por eso que tal si solo...-

\- ¡un momento! -

Aleth dio un paso al frente para tomar la mano de Desgracia, al hacerlo ambos se estremecieron como si un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo desde sus manos hasta los pies, ambos comenzaron a mostrar cierto rubor en sus mejillas, intento recuperar su mano, pero él sujeto de manera firme mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos.

\- Aleth, ¿que pas... -

\- mi, mi hermano me hablo de esto – tragando saliva – yo... no quiero que me mandes a la "Friend Zone" -

\- ¿friend que? - levantando una ceja

\- no quiero, no quiero ser tu amigo toda mi vida, yo... yo... - respiro profundo – yo te amo Desgracia, yo, yo, yo quiero que seas mi novia -

\- ¿que? No, tu no quieres eso... - le dio la espalda

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo hablo enserio, quiero que tú seas mi novia -

\- por favor no sigas, no creo poder soportarlo una vez más... -

\- Desgracia, ¿de que hablas? -

\- yo... yo... siempre he tenido mala suerte... -

\- eso no es nuevo – sonriendo – quiero decir, siempre tienes mala suerte -

\- lo sé, la mayor parte del tiempo no me molesta ser golpeada, tener moretones, fracturas, quemaduras, todo eso sana, pero... las heridas del corazón no... - comenzó a tirar de su mano – ¡suéltame! -

\- ¡no! ¡No te perderé de nuevo! -

Tirando de su mano, la acerco hacia el quedando frente a frente, aun sostenía su mano alzándola en medio de ambos, con su otra mano la abrazo por la cintura acercándolos al punto que podían sentir el latir del corazón contrario, con su mano libre, ella intento separarse, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria, de la frustración coloco su rostro en el pecho de Aleth empapándolo con sus lágrimas mientras golpeaba de forma leve el hombro.

\- ¡suéltame! Ya no quiero pasar por lo mismo – desgracia seguía ocultando su rostro – siempre llegan con una gran sonrisa, sé que destrozaran mi mundo, pero... aun así caigo a sus pies -

\- yo estoy aquí para acerté reír una vez más, confía en mí y no tengas miedo, ya verás que no será como piensas -

\- ¡basta! - tratando de alejarse – ya aplastaron mis sueños muchas veces, los hacen pedazos, mi corazón rompen y lo tiran como si no fuera nada... todos son igual -

\- ¡yo no soy todos! - soltando su mano para abrazarla por completo – te daré todo el amor que te haga falta, no dejare que sufras nunca más, yo te cuidare, solo acéptame por favor -

\- para, para, para, hazlo ya... no sigas por favor, no sabes lo que dices, por favor para -

\- ¡No lo hare! Si estas tan lastimada... - se separó para verla a los ojos – entonces seré yo quien te sane, lograre sientas el mismo amor que hay en mi -

\- ¿cómo sé que no mientes?, ¿cómo puedo saber que no cambiaras de opinión al día siguiente? - separándose por completo

\- pídeme lo que sea, hare cualquier cosa para que creas mi palabra, al menos dame esa oportunidad -

\- en ese caso... – desgracia frunció el ceño – tráeme una roza azul, solo entonces aceptare- le apunto con su mano - no puedes usar tu magia para crearla, tiene que ser natural, solo entonces aceptare -

\- una rosa... azul – desvió la mirada – entiendo, si eso es lo que quieres -

Sin decir anda más, Aleth se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a correr lejos de ella, la expresión de Desgracia regreso a su expresión depresiva acostumbrada, camino unos paso para tomar la cesta y buscar en el interior, saco un pequeño pastel con cubierta de caramelo, comenzó a comerlo mientras este le caían lágrimas, su respiración se volvió algo irregular, después de un rato ella se sentó en el suelo mientras ocultaba su cara en sus rodillas comenzando a llorar más fuerte.

El viento golpeaba el rostro de Aleth, estaba corriendo colina abajo tomando un sendero distinto, este llevaba a un enorme barranco del cual era difícil distinguir el fondo, se detuvo a duras penas en la orilla de este, contemplo la negrura del vacío, su respiración estaba agitada y su pecho se hinchaba con cada bocanada de aire, comenzó a doblar la manga derecha de su camisa dejando su brazo descubierto.

Desde la muñeca a lo largo y ancho de todo su brazo, tenía marcas de tatuajes tribales que recorrían hasta el hombro, retrocedió varios pasos dejando un pie atrás y otro flexionado, sacudio sus manos al mismo tiempo que giraba un poco la cabeza, aplaudió y las marcas del tatiaje de su brazo y el que estaba debajo de su ojo comenzaron a brillar.

\- ella lo vale, ella lo vale, ¡Ella lo vale! - comenzó a correr – ¡Infiernum **門뤾**! -

Salto de frente hacia el vacío manteniendo su brazo derecho de frente, con su otra mano sujetaba su muñeca para evitar que aire doblara su brazo, extrañas chispas comenzaron a surgir de su palma que cada vez fue creando una espiral de luz, justo cuando estaba cubierto de las chispas estas desaparecieron en la oscuridad.


	7. paso 5, establecer una realacion

Chico calavera estaba trabajando en el cableado de su invento mientras que Ruby, Iris y Desgracia miraban como Poe estaba temblando en la silla, tenía puesto el casco con un solo cable en el centro que conectaba a la máquina, alrededor tenía unos cuantos focos que lo asemejaban a una especie de corona.

\- ¿estás seguro de esto chico calavera? – Poe aflojo el nudo de la corbata – no sería mejor probarlo con algo no sé, que no sea yo -

\- tranquilo Poe, todo estará bien, la idea original era que yo lo probara, pero mi cráneo es demasiado duro – se golpeó el cráneo sin mostrar molestia - tendré que hacer un casco distinto, pero descuida todo es seguro en teoría -

\- Descuida Poe, Chico calavera no haría nada que pudiera lastimarte – desviando la mirada – eso espero -

\- tus palabras me reconfortan Ruby – Poe se mostró un poco más seguro – confiare en que todo saldrá bien -

\- en ese caso, ¿por que me pidieron que viniera? No sería mejor que me fuera -

\- porque tu serás quien la usara, tengo que hacer esta máquina aprueba de mala suerte para que no haya ningún problema al momento de que tú la uses -

\- no sé si sea necesario que yo la use, mi mala suerte pareciera que regreso a ser la de siempre... –

Una de las maquinas junto a ella se le estrellaron los focos mientras una pequeña explosión la cubrió de cenizas, tocio un poco mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

\- vez... -

\- entiendo, pero de igual manera es bueno cubrir todos los cabos, listo Poe, intentaremos recordar algo de tu infancia -

Chico Calavera coloco la batería que Aleth le dio tiempo atrás en una pequeña ranura, la pantalla de la maquina se encendió dando el color blanco, se escuchó como la electricidad comenzó a mover los engranes, reguladores y transistores del interior, Poe trago saliva mientras que los focos del casco se comenzaron encenderse en diferente orden.

En la pantalla comenzó a surgir imágenes, al principio eran difusa, pero estas fueron tomando definición hasta que fue posible ver móvil infantil con figuras de peluche con forma de tinteros, plumas y pergaminos, se podía ver también los barrotes de una cuna, la imagen giro hasta toparse con un espejo donde se vio el reflejo de un pequeño cuervo bebe que se miraba fijamente a si mismo.

\- ¡funciona! - grito Chico calavera – realmente funciona -

\- ¿ese es Poe de bebe? - Ruby se acercó a la pantalla – se ve tierno -

\- oh, oh, oh, sigo yo, quiero intentarlo, quiero intentarlo – Iris saltaba de emoción cuando vio como la pantalla se apagó – ¿que sucede? -

La máquina comenzó a sacudirse mientras soltaba tornillos en todas direcciones, chico Calavera retiro el casco de la cabeza de Poe antes de que la maquina explotara, todos comenzaron a toser debido a la gran cantidad de humo, sonó una alarma desde el techo, los aspersores contra incendios se abrieron empapando todo el lugar, cuando el humo se disipo por el agua, se pudo ver como todos estaban empapados por completo.

\- creo que le faltan unos ajustes – chico calavera jalo una palanca cerrando el agua

\- aun así, fue un gran progreso Chico Calavera -

\- gracias Ruby, al menos ya no tengo que preocuparme por la fuente de energía gracias a Aleth – tomando la batería – me pregunto cómo estará -

\- porque no vamos a la sala a descansar un poco – Ruby junto sus manos – llevare unas toallas y prepararemos unos malvaviscos en la chimenea -

\- magnifica idea Ruby – exclamo Poe – no hay nada más gratificante que el calor de una chimenea -

Todos comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras con entusiasmo, todos menos Desgracia, ella permaneció más tiempo en el laboratorio, camino hasta la máquina para tomar la batería entre sus manos, contemplo su reflejo en las esquinas lizas del pequeño trofeo de diamante, lanzo un suspiro antes de regresarlo a la máquina y tropezar con el primer escalón, bajo las escaleras rodando sobre si misma, se escuchó un fuerte impacto seguido de un simple "auch".

El día era gris y tormentoso, los vientos azotaban las ventanas con fuerza, la amenaza de que estas se romperían estaba presente al grosor de las gotas de lluvia, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la chimenea, estaban sentados en el suelo mientras asaban malvaviscos con varas, todos menos Ruby que estaba en la ventana, miraba al exterior mientras cargaba una toalla en las manos, estaba tan distraída que no se percató cuando Chico calavera se acercó por detrás, traía consigo un plato con un malvavisco entre dos galletas.

\- Ruby, llevas mucho junto a la ventana, no quieres descansa un poco – extendiendo el plato – ¿por que no comes algo? -

\- gracias Chico Calavera, pero creo que perdí el apetito al ver la lluvia – giro para verlo – me preocupa que Aleth no haya regresado en una semana y este ahí afuera con este clima -

\- seguro estará bien, sabemos que puede cuidarse, usando magia él puede hacer cualquier cosa -

\- lo sé, pero no dijo a donde iría, tan solo se fue -

\- tal vez tuvo que regresar con su familia por una emergencia – Miedoso comento desde la chimenea - oh cielos, solo espero que no sea nada grave -

\- yo espero que regrese pronto, Len y yo ya teníamos planeado un ensayo con el -

\- si, ya quería ver esa ardilla gigante -

\- por última vez Len, no va haber una ardilla gigante -

\- ¿serán dos ardillas? -

\- olvídalo Len -

\- ciertamente el joven Aleth tiende a ser algo... impulsivo en ocasiones – Poe comenzó a comer su malvavisco – pero estoy parcialmente seguro de que regresara victorioso de cualquiera que sea su odisea -

\- tienen razón, tal vez me estoy preocupando de más, el de seguro regresara sano y salvo... -

\- el no regresara -

Todos giraron hacia Desgracia que estaba apagando el fuego que había en su malvavisco, cuando las flamas se disiparon, el malvavisco carbonizado se deshizo en polvo frente a todos.

\- ¿de que hablas Desgracia? - Ruby se acercó a ella – ¿por que Aleth no regresara? -

\- porque jamás encontrara una rosa azul – colocando un segundo malvavisco –

\- ¿Por qué está buscando tal cosa? - Iris alzo sus hombros - una rosa no es difícil encontrar -

\- no iris, no es tan fácil, no existen las rosas azules, claro, a no ser que uno las fabrique con una máquina – respondió Chico Calavera – simplemente una planta no puede ser azul porque no podría alimentarse correctamente -

\- oh ya entiendo – Iris se rasco la cabeza - pero no entiendo, ¿por que buscaría algo que no existe? -

\- porque se lo pedí –

Desgracia saco su vara de la chimenea para percatarse que esta estaba encendida, comenzó a agitar su vara para apagar las llamas que lo consumían, las flamas se apagaron, pero el malvavisco salió volando en dirección en su frente, se pudo escuchar como su piel se quemó, pero ella se limitó a decir "auch" mientras se quitaba el malvavisco.

\- ¿por que le pediste tal cosa? -

\- porque insistía demasiado con lo de ser su novia... -

\- espera, ¿Aleth te pidió ser su novia? - Ruby se arrodillo para estar a su altura – ¿que le respondiste? - tomándola del hombro

\- que no, obviamente – comiéndose el malvavisco

\- ¡QUE! - Ruby sujeto sus mejillas – pero, pero ¿por qué? -

\- espera, Aleth le pidió a Desgracia que fuera su novia – Chico calavera froto su mentón – pero, yo pensaba que el le gustabaaAaAaa... - aclaro su garganta – alguien más -

\- todos pensaban que yo le gustaba – Ruby orbito sus ojos – pero no era así, él está enamora de Desgracia, me pidió que le guardara el secreto, jamás pensé que él se declarara tan pronto, Desgracia, ¿por que lo rechazasastes? Acaso el no.… no es tu tipo -

\- no es eso, Aleth es lindo, atento, amable, servicial, caballeroso... - comenzó a sollozar –es... es una persona que se merece un mejor final que terminar a mi lado -

\- no digas eso Desgracia – Ruby la abrazo desde su espalda – tu eres alguien grandiosa también, de lo contrario Aleth no habría tomado muchas molestias en venir hasta aquí solo para estar contigo -

\- puede que tengas razón Ruby... aun así, no creo que vuela, todos saben que no existen las rosas azules, por eso se marchó, sabía que le pedí un imposible, así que prefirió irse con su familia de seguro -

\- pero... si se marchó, ¿porque dejo todas sus cosas? -

El comentario de Chico calavera hizo que todos abrieran los ojos donde no habían pensado en ese detalle, tal como habían dicho, la habitación de Aleth tenía todos sus libros, tintas, ropas y demás, permanecieron en silencio pensando sobre eso alrededor de cinco segundos antes de que se escuchara un fuerte estruendo en el exterior, todos se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a la puerta principal, al abrir las puertas se toparon con una inesperada sorpresa en las escaleras del pórtico.

Aleth se encontraba de espaldas incrustado en los escalones como si hubiera caído desde muy alto, abrazaba una caja negra con todas sus fuerzas, su ropa estaba en muy mal estado, aun cuando estaba empapado, desprendía humo de quemaduras, se le sumaba rasgaduras y manchas de sangre que escurrían con el agua de lluvia. Sin soltarla comenzó a moverse mientras se lastimaba con tablones rotos donde resbalaba, tambaleante, logro ponerse de pie, su mirada estaba fija al frente donde se podía ver un circulo en el suelo, este era rojizo oscuro, la orilla en tenía una fina línea en llamas que no se apagaba pese el clima.

\- ¡Aleth! - Ruby dio un paso al frente - ¿que te pas... -

\- ¡NO SE MUEVAN! - grito sin votar – ¡aquí viene! -

Unos extraños temblores aparecieron junto a extraños rugidos que provenían del círculo, de interior de este surgieron unas garras de un tamaño colosal, estos se situaron en la orilla del circulo comenzando a expandirlo.

\- Aleth, ¡¿que es esa cosa?! -

\- alguien que no sabe perder – giro hacia ellos – ¡Frank, Len, atrapen esto! -

Aleth lanzo la caja negra hacia ellos, estirando las manos hacia arriba lograron tomarla, en parte fue gracias a que sus manos estaban pegajosas por el dulce de los malvaviscos, al ver que la caja estaba segura, Aleth se arrodillo golpeando el suelo con la palma, debajo de esta surgieron distintos caracteres que formaron una cadena a lo largo de la mansión, se creó un círculo del cual surgió un domo de cristal que incluso impedía el paso de la lluvia.

\- esto los protegerá... – girando hacia el portal – mientras me encargo de Tzivia -

Cuando el portal fue lo suficientemente grande como para que un elefante pudiera pasar, un ser demoniaco comenzó a surgir de este, su figura era la de una mujer con brazos largos y delgados, sus tenía garras negras como el carbón y tan largas como espadas, su piel era rojiza con manchas negras en su espalda de la cual salían raíces negras, su cabellera era lianas oscuras con espinas que caían por sus hombros.

Aun cuando la parte inferior de sus cintura se escondía dentro del portal, su tamaño sobre pasaba con facilidad la mansión que su punto más alto era de quince metros, clavo sus ojos amarillos en Aleth que estaba realizando extrañas posturas con sus manos a las altura de su pecho, el ser demoniaco con gran fuerza golpeo el suelo con sus garras para poder inclinarse y tenerlo frente a frente.

\- AsQueRoSo LaDRon – su voz se escuchaba con eco – DEvUelVe lo QuE rObaSTe -

\- gane limpiamente Tzivia – aplaudiendo al final – ¡aun con tus injustas exigencias! -

\- ¡AsqUerOso AlaDo! -

Se enderezo mientras alzaba uno de sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, casi al mismo tiempo una luz celeste emanaba por debajo de la ropa de Aleth, el tatuaje de su ojo comenzó a brillar de la misma forma. Cuando el demonio lanzo el zarpazo al estiro su brazo derecho hacia ella, lo que quedaba de su ropa se desgarro cuando varias cadenas azules surgieron de las marcas de tatuajes que tenía en su brazo y costado del torso, se enredaron con el demonio dejándola inmovilizada.

\- que infinito escuche las palabras de un aliento de suerte, cierra la brecha al mundo de las flamas eternas... 門뤾 -

las puntas de las cadenas se estirando hasta llegar a la orilla del portal, se unieron a las flamas tornándolas del mismo tono, un fuerte rugido salió del demonio, era forzada a regresar al interior mientras que el diámetro del portal se reducía, Aleth lanzo un fuerte grito aumentando la intensidad de la luz de la cadena, el demonio retrocedía con lentitud hasta desaparecer por completo junto con el portal.

Al termino las cadenas se desintegraron en el aire como si fueran pequeñas luciérnagas, al ver que todo estaba bien, dejo salir un fuerte suspiro cayendo de rodillas al suelo, tuvo que usar sus manos para evitar caer por completo. El cristal que cubría la mansión se disipo como la espuma con la lluvia, al ver que ya podían salir, todos caminaron por la parte intacta de las escaleras, bajaron para ir a donde estaba Aleth sin importar que se estuvieran empapando, todos menos Desgracia que mantuvo cierta distancia.

\- déjame ayudarte – Chico calavera lo tomo del brazo – cuidado, el suelo esta resbaloso -

\- pero por todos los cielos muchacho, ¿por que desapareciste de esa manera? - Poe se paró frente a él

\- perdón... tuve que ir a un encargo... - estirando su mano para tomar la caja

\- viejo, eso fue asombroso, pero mortal – Frank tomo el otro brazo

\- tenemos que llevarlo a dentro para curarlo pronto -

\- espera Ruby – Aleth se puso de pie – debo hacer algo primero -

Aleth comenzó a caminar hacia Desgracia de forma lenta por el lodo del suelo, al verlo como se acercaba ella puso sus manos en su pecho mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, se acomodó su cabello mojado y limpio su rostro donde sentía que había sangre, sin dejar de observarla con una sonrisa, con una mano sostuvo la caja y con la otra fue retirando la tapa, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, tomo del interior de la caja un florero de cristal el cual tenía 12 rosas Azules.

\- me pediste una rosa Azul... - dejando la caja a un lado – pero una no era suficiente, traje una para cada una de las promesas que pienso hacer -

\- ¿Aleth... como? - contemplando las rosas

\- Desgracia, prometo respetar quien decidas ser, prometo hacerte todo lo posible por que seas feliz, prometo protegerte de todo lo que pueda enfrentar, prometo apoyarte en tus sueños y aspiraciones, prometo compartir todo contigo, prometo ir a tu lado cuando me necesites... - se detuvo para respirar profundo – prometo aceptar cada parte de ti sea buena o mala, prometo nunca hacerte responsable de mis problemas, prometo hacerte sentir amada cada día, prometo festejar tus logros y sostenerte en tus fracasos, prometo recordar siempre el por que me enamore de ti y por sobre todas las cosas, Prometo amarte en esta vida y en cualquier otra... para siempre -

En sus últimas palabras Aleth le entrego las rosas a Desgracia, ella las tomo mientras miraba como se desplomaba hacia el suelo, su caída sucedió en un instante, pero ante los ojos de Desgracia fue eterno, y lo que más le peso fue el ver que el seguía sonriendo, ante, durante y después de caer al suelo enlodado, mantuvo su sonrisa.

En esta ocasión Chico Calavera, Frank, Len e Iris tuvieron que cargarlo al interior, pasaron por un lado de Desgracia quien mantuvo la mirada en las rosas que tenía en sus manos, solo levanto la mirada al ver que Ruby se paró frente a ella.

\- Desgracia, eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho... – mirando las rosas – pero creo que hiciste mal a pedirle algo tan peligroso, ¿por que hiciste eso? -

\- yo no sabía que realmente existieran – cerrando los ojos con fuerza – ni siquiera puedo creer que estas rosas sean reales, deben de ser falsas... no hay manera de que el...-

\- ¡Desgracia! - tomando sus manos – abre los ojos, él es un buen chico y te ama, te lo acaba de mostrar, se sincera, ¿a que le temes? -

\- yo sé que en la primera oportunidad me traicionará, me hará daño como todos los demás -

\- pero Aleth no es como los demás – tomo el florero – de seguir así no herirás el corazón de Aleth, sino el tuyo también, piénsalo bien Desgracia, antes de que pase algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir -

Con rosas en mano, Ruby paso a un lado de ella para entrar a la mansión, Desgracia quedo sola en la lluvia, se giró para ver los escombros en las escaleras, camino unos cuantos pasos para verlos de cerca, aun con el agua escurriendo en su rostro, miraba con atención todos los detalles, comenzó a temblar mientras su rostro se fruncía.

\- bien, si tanto quiere que seamos pareja, le mostrare a lo que se atienta – estiro su puño al aire – me asegurare que nunca vuelva a prometer cosas que jamás cumplirá... – cambio su expresión por una más melancólica - espero que no se salga de control -


	8. Aviso

Se que he estado un tiempo sin escribir ni notificar, pero quiero decir que ha sido un año difícil, viajes por el mundo (me fui a Bogotá y a Japón) así como viajes por el país, además de conseguir nuevamente un trabajo que me sostenga.

Si mi suerte lo permite, todo estará listo para el 31 de diciembre, el primero de enero, pienso regresar a continuar los Fic que ya tengo, además de comenzar a publicar mis trabajos originales tanto escritos como dibujos, por lo que les notifico que me mudare de plataforma, a Inkspired búsquenme como **adam_ibuki_1720** , ahí continuare las historias y también comenzare a publicar mis trabajos oficiales ahí mismo.

Solo espero que todavía haya quienes quieran continuar leyendo mis historias.


End file.
